Secrets of the Sohma
by BlueMoonMayfly
Summary: ...HIATUS... Set after the anime but with a different horse and rooster, Tohru has more Sohma family secrets to deal with that if out in the open could destroy all their happiness and prove fatal for some.
1. Enter the Horse

**Secrets of the Sohma.**

A/N: Konnichiwa people. Welcome to the first chapter of My Fruits Basket fic which might change its title as I haven't decided yet. It is based on the Anime but will have a few things in that only the Manga has covered so please if you don't understand anything then ask. For future references Akito is male in my story. Oh and because it follows the Manga too there might be a few things in it that you recognise … like in future chapters the parent teacher conference and class field trip.

**Chapter 1 Enter The Horse.**

Hi I'm Tohru Honda about a year and a half ago my mom died in a car accident and I had to live with my grandfather on my fathers side. It was going well till he had some refurbishment done because his daughter was coming to live with him, during that time he lived with her and her family leaving me alone again. I could have gone to stay with either of my Best friends, Saki Hanajima or Arisa Uotani but I did not want to be a burden so I decided to live alone in a tent. That's when I met Yuki Sohma, well I already knew him but only because he was the 'prince' of my high school and I also met his cousin Shigure Sohma. I later came to live with them and learnt a terrible secret that some members of the Sohma Family were possessed by the vengeful spirits of the twelve animals of the Zodiac and that if their bodies are put under a lot of stress or are hugged by a member of the opposite sex they transform into their relative animal. I promised to keep this a secret and this is where you find me now.

A lot has happened in the year and a half I have lived here and I have met ten members of the zodiac. Yuki, the Rat. Shigure, the dog. Hatori, the Dragon. Ayame, the Snake. Ritsu, the Monkey. Kagura, the Boar. Hatsuharu, the Ox/Cow. Momiji, the Rabbit. Hiro, the Ram/Sheep. Kisa, the Tiger and finally Kyo the Cat although the Cat is not part of the Zodiac he is still cursed. I have also met the head of the Sohma family, Akito. A lot of the family members dislike him and he is very controlling but I thank him for allowing me to live with Yuki, Kyo and Shigure and feel sorry for him that he will soon die, it must be hard on him.

I have yet to meet the Horse and the rooster of the Zodiac but I am sure I'll get to say hello soon.

III

"Good morning Kyo-kun." Said Tohru as he entered the kitchen, "Up early as usual." Kyo stretched, took the milk carton from the fridge and drank.

"Unlike that lazy Rat I try and get some training in before breakfast." Answered back Kyo.

"Oh good morning Yuki-kun." Yuki yawned - he was not a morning person. Yuki walked into the kitchen and hit Kyo across the head as he did so.

"Don't drink out of the carton it's disgusting you stupid cat!" Tohru could tell Kyo wanted to shout something back but she knew like that he was trying to control his temper more.

Yuki ran his hand through his hair and turned to Tohru. "Good morning Honda-san. Was there any mail today?" Yuki had asked the same question for a few days now but never mentioned if he was expecting anything.

"Oh! Yes there was. Something was addressed to you too Yuki-kun" Tohru hurried out of the kitchen into the joining room to fetch the letter, she handed it to Yuki with a smile. "Were you expecting it?"

Yuki turned the letter over to see if there was a sender addressed but there was none, "Yes I've been expecting a letter off Yunari-Chan." Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing but for different reasons. Tohru stopped because she had never heard Yuki address anyone by the friendly term, 'Chan' and found this peculiar. Kyo stopped because he; like any member of the family recognized the name and Yuki stopped because he too had realized how he had addressed 'Yunari' and that he had not mentioned her to Tohru yet.

"Yu-Yunari-San?" Tohru repeated.

"What was that? Did I hear correctly? A letter from our beloved Little 'Nari. Ah! How long has it been? Almost two years now since I was able to gaze into those beautiful eyes of hers and hear that sweet voice." Shigure had awoken and overheard their conversation.

"It's talk like that which made her leave in the first place." Kyo answered back walking into the living room and sitting by the table.

"Erm…" Tohru stood confused with the spoon she was cooking with still in her hand, "Erm who-who is…"

"Oh! Of course how rude of us, we haven't even told you about 'Nari-kun have we? She's Yuki-Kun's Twin." Exclaimed Shigure.

"WHHHAAAATTTT! Yuki- Kun has a twin sister?"

"Shigure pack it in!" Both Yuki and Kyo yelled at Shigure.

When they were all sat around the table eating breakfast, Shigure found a photo album and showed Tohru a picture of Yunari.

"I'm sorry about that Tohru-Kun, but that's Yunari outside the dojo she runs with Muro Sohma-san. Muro-san is the rooster by the way and 'Nari-san is the horse." Shigure told her.

"So Yuki-Kun doesn't have a twin sister?"

Tohru looked at the picture; it was of a young woman in a kimono and a taller man stood beside her also in a formal old-fashioned robe. They were stood outside a large, very beautiful building with the cherry blossom in bloom around them.

"Oh! She's so beautiful. She looks just like you Yuki-Kun!" Yunari had the same colour hair as Yuki, though in the picture it was tied in a Geisha looking style and her eyes were just slightly darker but from the distance it was hard to tell at all.

"Isn't it surprising?" Said Shigure, "everyone believed they were twins especially when they were younger but they are of no relation what so ever, in fact Yunari's family were from 'the outside' had no idea about the curse till she was born, it is strange how it can appear in any Sohma."

"What do you mean 'strange'" Asked Yuki, "it is strange that the Zodiac are so close in age and relation this time." (Normally the zodiac are random to do with time, Yuki refers to how the zodiac has appeared so close- only a few years between- and how several have been closely related.)

Tohru looked to the picture of Yunari, her kimono was white and simple but with a large red dragon pattern on it, she also had a red tie around her neck.

"So is Yunari-San good at martial arts?" This question was more directed at Kyo who was very fond of martial arts.

"Hell yeah! 'Nari could even beat that damn Yuki if she wanted too, you should see her and Sensei (Kazuma-Sensei) she makes him think twice about a move." Kyo really seemed to admire her.

"Yunari-Kun is very talented; I believe she is quite dangerous with a sword in her hand." Shigure added sipping his tea; Yuki was very quiet he had been reading the letter, Shigure noticed. "So what does she write? Anything interesting?"

"She is returning home." Yuki answered in his usual clam and monotone voice.

Kyo choked on his rice. "Re-returning?"

"Does she say why she is returning?" Shigure asked looking serious. Yuki handed Shigure the letter with a sigh.

"I'm going to get ready for school." He said as he stood.

"Oh! Are you still going in early today Yuki-kun." Tohru asked.

Their school was having a large open day (like the one they had when you meet Momiji and Hatori) and Yuki was responsible for a large part of it. There was to be a lot of outside stalls and activities going on throughout the day and therefore a lot to arrange and Yuki had 'offered' to go in early.

Tohru wanted to ask more about Yunari-San as she walked to school with Kyo but he was distant.

_I wonder what Yunari-San is like? She might not like me. I hope she does. I wonder what Muro-San is like too? Yuki-Kun never mentioned if he was coming._

Then a thought stuck her – did they even know about her? Yunari lived so far away perhaps she knew nothing about her. Naturally Tohru began to panic.

_If she goes to Shigure-San's house expecting Yuki-kun and finds me there she might be angry, Shigure-san said she was dangerous! _

Kyo noticed Tohru's behaviour.

"You shouldn't worry about Yunari. She's not as dangerous as Shigure made out and I reckon she will go to the main house before she goes to Shigure's so I'm sure she will find out about you there." Tohru felt silly after that, worrying so much but the thoughts still didn't leave her mind.

"Erm…Kyo? What-what is Yunari-san like, it's just don't think I'm being nosy or anything, it's just she's a member of the zodiac and she seemed an important person to Yuki-kun and-"

"Yunari is…" Kyo began. "Yunari is different than the other Zodiac members, it's like she can do whatever she wants and Akito doesn't bother about it. It drives me crazy." Kyo would have said more but they had arrived at school to a mass of people.

"Oh look at all the decorations! It's amazing don't you think Kyo-kun?" Tohru was so excited the school was covered in banners and there were stalls everywhere all doing different things.

"Yeah." Kyo replied looking around when his eyes rested on a large back motorcycle, he was sure he recognized it but it was impossible.

Yuki was walking around the grounds, a clipboard in his hands ticking off the stalls and making sure everything was in order when he saw her – Yunari. She looked like she was lost or looking for someone possibly Yuki? She wore her leather biker gear and carrying what looked like all her worldly goods, Yuki found this very peculiar.

Yunari turned and looked Yuki straight in the eye.

"Yuki-kun." She walked through the crowd of people to great him, "It's been a long time."

"Yes it has, we were not expecting you so soon." Yunari laughed.

"Yeah well it was faster on Muro's bike." Yuki was taken aback.

"You stole Muro's motorcycle? He will be very angry with you Yunari." Yunari's expression changed suddenly.

"He has no right to be angry with me, he lied to me Yuki they all did." Yunari was no longer happy with meeting Yuki; she should have known she would have gotten the third degree.

"So you burnt down the dojo and ran-away, Yunari you haven't changed." She didn't answer. "Here." Yuki handed her the key to Shigure's, "Shigure will be out when you arrive, but he should be back later, are you going to the main house?" Yunari took the key and put it one of her pockets.

"I don't think I can go there, not yet." Yuki nodded, he understood what it was like returning to the main house after being gone for a long time.

"Be careful Yunari and get something to eat you look pale." Yunari smiled again.

"Like you're one to say."

When the day was over Tohru had to walk home alone. Today was one of Kyo's nights to go train at the Dojo with Kazuma-Sensei and Yuki had to stay late after school to attend to some things.

As Tohru walked down the path she noticed a black motorcycle outside the house.

"Is someone visiting Shigure-San?" Tohru entered the house only to find one pair of boots at the door. "That's odd."

As Tohru walked through the house she noticed that the washer was on and that someone had left their bags in the living room.

"Who are you?" Tohru screamed and spun around to come face to face with a Yuki look alike.

Tohru stood as the stranger looked at her confused, her hair was wet and she wore what Tohru could have sworn were Yuki's clothes.

"Yu- Yunari-San?"

"How do you know who I am? Who the hell are you? You're not a Sohma!" Tohru noticed the sword in her right hand; she must think Tohru was in intruder.

_Oh no! Shigure-san did say she was dangerous I have to explain I- she looks so much like Yuki-Kun it's hard to believe that they're not related and that only this morning we were talking about her._

"Hey!" Tohru snapped out of her thoughts, "You know if you make a habit of spacing out you could get hurt!"

"Huh! Oh right." Yunari raised an eyebrow.

_She must think I'm so weird. _

"So who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Oh! Yes of course. It's a pleasure to meet you Yunari-san. I'm Tohru Honda I live here with Shigure, Yuki and Kyo. I know all about the family curse so you don't have to worry or anything."

"I see. Well then Tohru Honda-San I am Yunari Sohma the Horse of the Zodiac." Yunari bowed in the common formal way.

_So this is the Horse from the Zodiac, I can't believe it she's so polite and she's so beautiful._

_A/N:Please review_


	2. School

A/N:welcome to the 2nd chapter of my furuba fic i hope you enjoy and please tell me what you thought...even if the thoughts were negative i dont mind creative criticism

**Chapter 2 School.**

"Please forgive my rudeness, I had no idea that Shigure-san had an outsider living here and that it was a girl." Yunari stood straight from her bow, now Tohru could see the difference between her and Yuki, their eyes were different but only in the shade everything else was like a mirror image. "So how long have you lived here with Shigure and Yuki?" Yunari walked across the room to her bags and placed her sword down.

"About a year and a half now, Kyo-kun lives with us too."

"Kyo's here?" Yunari seemed shocked to hear that Kyo and Yuki lived under the same roof.

"Tohru-Kun!" Shigure had returned home, "Muro-San isn't here is he?" Shigure poked his head around the living room door, "Yu-Nari? Are those Yuki-Kun's clothes?" Yunari sighed, Shigure hadn't changed.

"I thought you were concerned about Muro's motorcycle?" She said with a sigh.

"Ah I was but I see you took it." Shigure had entered the room fully now and was sat at the table. "Hatori wasn't very pleased to hear the reasons for your returning home Yunari."

"You told Hatori I was coming home? Akito doesn't know does he?" Yunari sat opposite to Shigure next to all her things.

"No we thought it best not to tell Akito at this time, but I think it will be a hard task hiding it from him once you start school."

"Yunari-kun will be going to school? So Yunari -kun is our age" Tohru still wasn't sure what was going on, one minute she is being threatened with a sword the next Shigure and this girl are talking like she wasn't even there.

"Yes that's right Yunari will be attending your school with you Yuki and the others. She is only a few months older than Yuki so she will be in your year," Shigure noticed Yunari glaring at him. "Hatori-kun thought it best that you attend since you wont be going anywhere soon so Hatori will take you tomorrow for an entrance exam."

"Fine. I guess I have no choice since Ha'ri sorted it."

"I'm home." Yuki had returned home from school. "Yunari are you here?" Yuki walked into the living room where everyone was sat.

"I see you have met Honda-san…and borrowed my clothes." Yunari smiled.

"I hope you don't mind Yuki-kun all of mine were filthy and I had to change into something." Tohru looked at Yuki then at Yunari, for a stranger to the family it was easy to believe that they were twins. She just wondered what people would say at school when they saw her, the Yuki fan club would go nuts.

"I hope Yunari-kun didn't course you any problems Honda-san?" Yuki asked in his polite manner.

"Oh no, no she couldn't possibly be a problem, this is her home after all and she's a member of the Zodiac so she has a right to be here." Yunari watched as Tohru rambled on…she reminded her of someone but it was hard to tell who.

That Night after Kyo had returned home they all ate together then figured out somewhere for Yunari to sleep, she was to stay in the living room for now till something was arranged. Tohru figured that it must be a permanent stay if she was to attend school and found it odd how she hadn't been home a day and she was already taking an entrance exam, since Kyo was back for a least a week before he joined them at school.

_Morning_

Tohru was up as usual cooking the morning meal as Kyo walked into the kitchen - he made sure to pour the milk into a glass just encase Yuki was around- Soon after Yunari walked into the kitchen dressed in a pair of Kyo's combats and a top that also looked like it belonged to the orange haired boy.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" Kyo asked after realizing he recognised the clothing.

"Because it rained last and all mine are still wet…and Yuki wasn't up so I couldn't borrow any of his."

"Why is it you have to wear such horrible clothing 'Nari-Kun, you should wear something more lady-like." Yunari sighed, she knew this would happen if she carried on wearing trousers.

"You could always borrow some of my clothes Yunari-san." Said Tohru. With that Shigure's eyes brightened.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea. Yunari-kun you _must _borrow some of Tohru-Kun's clothing, you can no longer go around in such boyish clothing and deprive the world of seeing your feminine figure."

Yunari clenched her fist and gritted her teeth "Sometimes Shigure I feel like knocking you through the roof."

"You should really wear something more suitable if you're going for a entrance exam and interview." Yuki had joined them downstairs.

"Yuki's right Yunari." Everyone turned to the new comer in the house.

"Hatori-Kun, you're up early." Chirped Shigure.

"The door was open so I let myself in, Yunari I suggest you take up Tohru-Kun's offer and when you're done I need a word." Yunari sighed, it seemed no one had changed since she had been away; Hatori was still the serious one.

Once Tohru had finished cooking and made sure everyone was alright (she asked Hatori if he had eaten since he had arrived so early but he insisted he was fine) she tended to Yunari, helping her pick out an outfit.

"Yunari-san will be down in a moment." Tohru said as she put on her shoes to get ready to go. Hatori had parked his car outside and was waiting…it had taken longer then thought to find an outfit for Yunari as she kept complaining the skirts and dresses Tohru owned were too short. She finally came down the stairs.

Yuki and Kyo gasped in amazement she looked so different in a skirt and girlish top…they couldn't remember the last time they saw her dressed like a girl.

"Well don't we look lovely." Shigure commented.

Yunari clenched her fist again "I swear one day…"

"We best be off." Hatori placed a hand on Yunari's shoulder to signal he wanted to get going. As Yunari turned to leave Shigure pulled on the ribbon she used to tie her hair up forcing her to have it down revealing the almost knee length grey-sliver hair.

"SHIGURE GIVE ME MY RIBBON BACK!" Screamed Yunari.

"Oh! Yunari-Kun you're so beautiful, you're like Yuki and Ayame combined." Tohru couldn't help herself complimenting Yunari, she looked just like the picture Shigure had shown her. "You really should wear your hair down more often it looks good." Yunari didn't know what to say.

"Honda-san is Right, you really should…it-it looks good." Yuki was stood at the door with Kyo also waiting to leave, Yunari blushed.

"What-ever." Yunari walked out of the house, pushing past Kyo and waited by Hatori's Car.

_At School. _

"So there's a new Sohma coming?" Tohru had told Uo and Hana the news. "Is it another boy?" Asked Uo.

"Nope. This time it's a Girl her names Yunari-San."

"Tohru! Tohru!" Momiji ran into the classroom, dressed in his usual girls uniform. "Is it True?" Tohru was a little confused by the hyperactive boys sudden question.

"That Yunari-San has come home." Hatsuharu now followed Momiji into the classroom, it was rare for the two to be separated at school but mainly because Haru kept an eye on Momiji making sure he didn't run into any girls.

Tohru nodded.

"Hatsuharu! Momiji! What are you two doing here?" Yuki had returned from the evil grasp of Makoto Takei the current head of the Student body.

"Well it is lunch break," Answered Haru walking over to straighten Yuki's tie. "We are allowed to leave our classrooms." Yuki sighed.

"Haru said he thought he saw Yunari and we came to see if it was true." Momiji answered smiling.

"So what's this Yunari-san look like then?" Uo wondered.

"Yes, I imagine?" Hana too seemed interested.

"I have a photograph." Haru said bluntly pulling out a small photo from his wallet. Uo, Hana and Tohru all looked at the Photo that Haru held out.

"Whoa! Which one's which?" The picture Haru had shown them was of Yuki and Yunari when they were younger both dressed in robes holding hands and looking at the person taking the photograph.

"I believe Yunari-san is the one with the longer hair." Hana added looking up at Yuki.

"Hatsuharu _where_ did you get that?" Yuki demanded trying not to sound angry.

"Awww you look so adorable Yuki-Kun." Tohru added innocently. Yuki was slowly going red with embarrassment as Haru showed them another picture.

"Haru!" Yuki yelled at the ox who seemed to have several pictures of Yuki and Yunari as children and was in the process of showing everyone.

"You shouldn't tease Yuki-kun like that Hatsuharu." Everyone in the class (which includes other class members) looked to the door where a new voice had been heard.

"YUNARI!!" Momiji ran over to the long-haired Sohma, jumping on to her in a hug. "You look different." Yunari laughed as she placed the boy down…everyone's eyes were on Yunari.

"Did you pass the entrance exam?" Yuki asked walking up to her.

Yunari nodded, "I start tomorrow." everyone was still gazing at the new comer especially now Yuki was stood next to her.

"They're like twins!" Uo stated.

"Yes their appearance might be the same but their waves are very different…very different indeed."

"Yunari-San let me introduce you." Tohru said "These are my best friends Saki Hanajima-san and Arisa Uotani-san." The three bowed in respect.

"So Prince you been hiding a sister or something"? Joked one of the male classmates who had been watching.

"Prince?" Yunari hadn't heard of Yuki's nickname at school. She was about to ask him when the bell chimed signalling the end of lunch, "I best be getting back."

"We'll walk you back Okay Yunari?" Momiji said as he took hold of her hand and dragged her out of the classroom, Haru following behind. After waving bye Yuki was faced with questioning eyes off the class, but that would have to wait till tomorrow as the teacher walked into the class and told everyone to get settled.

A/N: next chapter coming when i write it XD... please leave a review and tell me your honest oppinion, i can only make the story better if you do. LOVE & PEACE to you all XP


	3. Nightmares

**A/N: **Konnichiwa everyone and Arigatou for the reviews. Please enjoy this next chapter and sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes in any of these chapters I am sometimes rushed by someone ahem Jamie . Although I do try my best to notice them all before posting.

**Disclaimer: **(Noticed I hadn't wrote one sorry)…I do not own furuba or anything related however Yunari and Muro and any other random people that might show up that are not in the anime or Manga are mine…this disclaimer stands for all previous and future chapters of this story… (Okay! happy people?)

**Chapter 3 Nightmares.**

"SHIGURE!!!" Yunari slid the door open to the living room. "This was your idea wasn't it!" Everyone looked up to see what she was complaining about.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Hatori was the one that sorted your uniform out." Shigure answered holding back the urge to laugh. Yunari was stood in the full girls uniform, including over the knee socks and the short skirt it was currently the time of year for the summer uniform so she also wore the short sleeve, white top. "There is nothing wrong with what you are wearing."

"Nothing wrong! It must be illegal to show this much skin! I know I saw Tohru-san's friends in _longer _skirts!" Tohru walked in from the kitchen and noticed Yunari stood by the doors in her uniform, she also noticed the red tie on her right wrist and that around her neck she wore some bandages.

"Are you okay Yunari-san?" Shigure looked from Tohru to Yunari following her gaze he noticed she was asking about the bandages.

"Yunari has on old scar on her neck, it's nothing really but she keeps it covered." He said plainly.

"Shigure! That's none of her business!" Yunari yelled storming out of the room. Now that Tohru thought about it she hadn't seen Yunari without her neck covered, in the photo she had worn a red tie like that on her wrist and before she had borrowed one of Yuki's shirts which had a high neck to it.

"A scar?" Tohru sat down after Kyo had told her not to bother with going after Yunari.

"Like Shigure said; it's nothing really." Yuki stood from the table - everyone knew he was going to see to Yunari.

III

"Right listen up." Everyone settled as their teacher Mayu-San walked into the class, "We have a new student joining us her name is…" She looked at the paper in her hand. "You got to be kidding me another Sohma." With that everyone began to talk, a lot of them had seen the Yuki look-a-like the day before. "That wasn't a sign for you all to talk. Right now her name is Yunari Sohma-san and she should be here any moment." Just then there was a knock on the door, it slid open and the headmaster walked in along with Yunari by his side.

"Student's this is Yunari Sohma-san." Yunari bowed, the headmaster talked a little with Mayu-san then left. All eyes were on Yunari.

"Any questions?" Mayu said as it was tradition to ask a few questions of a new class member to get to know them…every hand in the class rose.

Yunari sighed, "Although we make have a similar appearance I am not Yuki-Kun's sister, nor am I related to him." Half the hands went down. "I am not related to Kyo-kun either." All the hands in the class lowered apart from one at the back.

"Oh Yes Kage-san, you have a question for Sohma-san?"

"Yeah." The boy known as Kage stood, "I saw you before ride up on that motorcycle, I also noticed a sword attached a sword in a black sheath. My question is does Muro-san know you took his bike and his sword?" Kage grinned as Yunari tried to hide the shock on her face... How did he know Muro?

Just as she was going to answer the bell chimed, Yunari was pleased she got away from answering.

During the break Yunari was surrounded by people asking her things, the girls asked her about Yuki and Kyo and how close she was to them, where as the males in the class were interested in finding out if this 'Muro' was her boyfriend and if she had one at all.

"Seems like everyone likes her." Tohru said as she stood with Hana and Uo.

"Yes its seems so."

"I got a bad feeling about Kage." Uo was stood her eyes focused on Kage who was sat at the back of the class reading. "He's no good that one, I heard his father was part of some high class gang that still goes around using swords like god damn samurai." Kyo and Yuki both looked at each other…naturally they knew the reason for his interest.

III

That night Kyo was at Kazuma's so the four of them ate together, Shigure being Shigure wanted to know how Yunari's first day had been but she refused to tell him. Yuki had noticed that she had been very quiet during the day and even at tea she never ate much.

"Yunari are you really not going to eat any more? And after Tohru-kun cooked all this lovely food for you" Shigure asked as she placed her chopsticks down and left the table.

"I'm just not hungry is all. I'm going to bed." Tohru looked across at the now empty space at the table, Yunari really hadn't eaten much.

"Well I guess if she doesn't want to eat there's nothing we can do. Now Yuki tell me were people surprised when they saw her?" Yuki was silent as he ate. "Well if you wont tell me." He said leaning closer to Tohru. "Tell me Tohru were all the young gentlemen interested in Nari-kun?" Yuki glared over at Shigure unbeknownst to Tohru.

"Well yes, everyone was very interested but one boy said he knew Muro-san too." Yuki stood from the table.

"Please excuse me." Shigure and Tohru watched as he too left the room.

"Oh dear I do wonder what's with everyone today, so depressive." Shigure noticed that Tohru looked a little sad. "You really shouldn't worry for people so much Tohru-kun."

"…"

"It's only natural that it be uneasy here for a few days. You see Yunari and Yuki were very close as children and it upset him greatly when she left, but she had her reasons and it was for the best at the time. Her returning like this is a surprise that has troubled us a little. Yuki and Kyo are most likely worried for Yunari and what will happen when Muro returns too." Shigure sighed. "Well if you don't mind me I have some work that needs to be done." With that Shigure left the table leaving Tohru to clean up as usual.

"You always did like to talk didn't you Shigure?" Shigure let out a little yelp as he walked into his office to find Yunari sat at his desk.

"Yu-Yunari I thought you had gone to bed?" Yunari stood up her beloved sword in her hand.

"That girl has no business knowing my past." Yunari said as she moved closer to the cowering Shigure. "What is she going to think now? I know she's only going to dig deeper into it. The reason why I left, my return. She doesn't need to know." Yunari walked past Shigure as she jumped out her way. "Akito will only tell you the same thing. If you don't what Tohru-san to get hurt I suggest you stop encouraging her to dig into the dark side of this family's curse." Yunari slid the door shut as she left.

That night when everyone was sleeping one member of the Sohma household was not having a very peaceful dream…

"Stop it! Shut up! Shut up!" Screamed the child as they ran through the trees. "Shut up!" They screamed but the laughing would not stop, the same laughter that had haunted their dreams for years had returned. "Shut up!" The child ran as fast at they could in the rain and mud, flinching every time a flash of lightening struck, but even through the rain and the thunder they could hear it - the treading of his footsteps and the sound of his laughter. The child had reached a dead end as they had come to a cliff. They turned and tripped as the laughing continued.

"SHUT UP!!!!"

Yunari screamed as she woke from her nightmare.

"Yunari!" Yuki pushed the door open shedding light on the darkened room. "Yunari!" Yunari was sat up looking at her hands, she had dug her nails into her palms and made them bleed. Yuki walked across the room and sat by Yunari (she only has a futon on the floor like Kyo) he took her hands and looked at the self inflicted wound.

"Is everything alright Yuki?" Shigure had been woken just like everyone else.

"Everything's fine Shigure!" Yuki answered as he tended to the wounds on Yunari's hands.

"I see, well see you in the morning and try and get some sleep Okay Yuki" Shigure closed the door on the two knowing there was nothing he could do. "I would go back to bed if I was you Tohru-kun, Yuki will be fine seeing to her."

"That damn Rat is used to it."

"Oh Kyo I see you came too, well there was really no need I was merely seeing if we would need to call Hatori." Shigure waved a good night to the orange haired boy and Tohru-san as he disappeared down that hall.

"You should do as that idiot said and go back to bed…"

"But will Yunari-san really be okay? I heard her shouting for someone to shut up, that isn't what you hear in a normal nightmare. I just cant go back to bed wondering and she was hurt right ?" Kyo sighed.

"It's okay. She'll be okay Tohru. You don't have to worry as long as she has that damn Yuki with her she'll be fine." Tohru noticed the change in Kyo's voice; he sounded angry but sad too.

"What?"

"Yunari doesn't have any family, she lost them all when she was young but even before that Yuki and Yunari were close. After her family passed away Yunari and Yuki were hardly separated, those who didn't know much about Yunari really thought they were twins. Yunari is always making members of the Zodiac worry for her, but the only people she will let get close to her is Yuki, Hatori and Akito."

Tohru remembered what Kyo had said a few days ago, "Yunari_ is different than the other Zodiac members, it's like she can do whatever she wants and Akito doesn't bother about it." _Was she really that close to Akito?

Tohru's train of thought was cut off as Yuki opened the door and stepped out of the room.

"Oh Yuki-Kun is Yunari-san okay?" Yuki seemed surprised to see Tohru stood outside.

"She will be." Yuki looked back at the now sleeping Yunari, "I will be spending tonight in Yunari's room just encase she has another nightmare."

"How bad was it?" Kyo asked.

"It's hard to tell , she wouldn't say anything but she cut her nails recently so I expect she knew being back here would course some problems." Kyo nodded. "You should get some sleep Tohru-san, there is no need to worry for Yunari any more."

If only she could stop worrying.

**A/N: **Man those sliding doors get annoying after a while please leave a review and tell me what you thought…All reviews welcome.


	4. A unexpected visit

**A/N: **Yo! Welcome to chapter 4 sorry for the late update I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to leave a review on your way out …Arigatou.

**Chapter 4 A unexpected visit.**

**Note: This fic is set just before summer vacation of the main characters second year so around the beginning of July (…just around Manga number 9 before they all go off to the summer house )**

That morning at breakfast everyone was surprised to see Yuki sat at the table even though he looked half dead; he just looked as his hand which had clear nail marks in.

"Looks like the night was a hard one on you too?" Shigure said looking over Yuki's shoulder at the wounds.

"If it saves her screaming at the top of her lungs then I can deal with it." Yuki got up and walked over to the first aid box taking out a small bandage.

"I left a message on Hatori's phone last night. I'm sure he will be here as soon as he can."

"What and drug her up with sleeping pills again?" Kyo walked into the room from his training. "Not that it will help much; it never did the last time." Shigure placed his finger over his lips as Tohru walked in telling Kyo to be quiet.

"Yuki-kun is Yunari-san alright now?" Tohru asked as she set out the table.

"She will be." Yuki yawned.

"Well now it isn't fair that you let Yunari sleep, she should be up like you Yuki. Her sleep pattern will be completely off." Shigure always had to say something.

"Perhaps I should wake her then?" Hatori had walked in.

"Ha'ri-kun! You're making a habit of coming early." Chirped Shigure.

"Yes and you seem to be making a habit of leaving the front door open. I expect Yunari is sleeping in the living room?" Shigure nodded as Hatori walked off to wake Yunari.

About half an hour later he returned a very tried 'Nari by his side.

"Shigure, Yuki, Kyo I would like to speak with you all, we should take a walk if Tohru-san doesn't mind being alone."

Naturally Tohru made a fuss insisting she would be fine - she had a lot of house work to do and with everyone out it would be easier so she waved as Hatori, Shigure, Yuki, Yunari and Kyo left but she couldn't help but wonder what Hatori needed to talk to them about.

About an hour had passed since everyone left and Tohru had gotten a lot of her jobs done, she had just sat down to a cup of tea as the bell rang - someone was at the door.

"Tohru-Chan!!!!!!!" Momiji along with Hatsuharu, Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, and Ritsu were all stood at the door. "We all came to see 'Nari-Chan." Tohru allowed everyone to come into the house but explained that Yunari wasn't in.

"So Hatori is here and he took everyone out?" Haru was sat down with everyone else a little disappointed that Yunari wasn't there.

"I'm sure they will be back soon." Answered Tohru picking up on their disappointment.

"We should have called; it's all my fault I knew we should have called." Ritsu began to rant. "Are we disturbing you?" He suddenly burst out, he then noticed the tea cup on the table. "We are! We are disturbing you!"

"No! Not at all I was just taking a break from the housework."

"So we ARE disturbing you! I'M SO SORRY!!!" The full blown rant had begun. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME I SHOULD HAVE RANG! WE SHOULD HAVE MADE SURE WE WEREN'T BOTHING YOU! I'LL GO! I'M SO SORRY! I WILL GO NOW!" Ritsu ran for the door, just as he reached it Yunari slid it open. Ritsu crashed right into the un-expecting Sohma member.

"Damn it! I didn't expect Ritsu to be here too." Kyo cursed.

"I'M SO SORRY!!!" Ritsu exclaimed as Yunari stood up. "I'M SO SORRY! FIRST WE ARE A BURDEN TO TOHRU-SAN AND NOW I HAVE SELFISHLY HURT YOU! I DON'T DESEVE TO LIVE…" Shigure who had gotten annoyed a little by Ritsu's rant poked him in the ribs in his all too familiar fashion to calm the Monkey down.

"Nari-Chan!" Kisa as well as the others who had all come to visit all greeted the other member of the Zodiac. "It's been so long!"

"Yes it has." Yunari smiled.

"I Know!" Blurted out Momiji "Let's go to the park! It's been so long since we all played there right Yu-Chan?"

"What the hell?" Kyo asked in his all to 'I'm not impressed' style. "That's a stupid idea-"

"That's a wonderful idea." Shigure chirped. "I think you should _all_ go out and have fun whilst the grown up's talk." He said patting Kisa on the head.

Everyone… not including Ritsu... left the house and headed for the park; Momiji led the way Dragging Yunari along by her arm, with Kisa clinging to her other arm. Yuki, Kyo – with Kagura attached to him, Hiro, Haru and Tohru followed behind.

III

When they reached the park Momiji and Kisa played with Yunari as the others, mainly Kyo and Yuki couldn't see the point in coming to the park.

"It's nice to see Yunari-san smile." Tohru said as she stood holding Kisa's bag. This comment caught the attention of the other zodiac members. Kyo looked to see that Yunari was indeed enjoying herself as they played in the fountain.

"I wonder what made her come back?" Kagura who had not found out till earlier that day that Yunari was home voiced her thoughts.

"I think it was Muro's fault?" Hatsuharu answered.

"Haru!" Kyo scolded.

"Hey Kyo!" Yunari appeared from seemingly nowhere in front of the orange, haired boy. Kyo raised an eyebrow, Yunari's trousers (her clothes were now clean so she didn't have to borrow Tohru-sans) were soaking wet to her knees from playing in the water. "Boo!" Suddenly Yunari produced a water gun from behind her back and emptied its contents in Kyo's face. Tohru noticed the vain in his head pulse a clear sign he was now angry.

Yunari let out a little 'eep' as Kyo gave chase, when he finally caught the horse he threw her over his shoulder and carried her over to the fountain.

"Hey Kyo put me down! Kagura-Chan save me!" Kagura laughed as Kyo carried on walking towards the fountain where Momiji and Kisa stood. When he reached the edge he stopped and proceeded to throw her in the water although Yunari grabbed hold of the cat's shirt just as he let go of her and pulled him in along with her.

_Meanwhile at Shigure's…_

"Ritsu?" Hatori, Shigure and Ritsu were sat around the table talking. "Do you understand?" Ritsu nodded.

"You must be careful what you say about Yunari around Tohru-san. She still knows very little about the Sohma family, if she was to find out Yunari's past then all of our secrets could be exposed … and that might be too much for her to handle right now."

_Back at the park…_

Yunari now soaking head to foot as well as Kyo, Kisa and Momiji was sat on the grass, drying out. Kagura, Tohru, Yuki and Haru, were off collecting crepes for the group.

"Well I think this turned out quite well." Kagura said as they walked back to where the wet ones had placed themselves.

"You planned this?" Yuki asked although Kagura only smiled in return.

When the four returned they did not come across four calm and relaxed people drying out instead Yunari and Kyo were stood facing a young man dressed in black, Kyo stood slightly in front of Yunari as though protecting her.

"Watari!" The young man who Yunari had addressed smiled.

"Hello there Yunari-san or should I say Yunari-Sama." Yunari scowled.

"What is your business?" She barked.

"Oh nothing just checking up on some information we received. I had to make sure that it was you after all. Karasu will be so pleased to hear that you're alive." Yunari gasped as the boy with black hair and eyes grinned. "Yes he might even come out of retirement to see you again, how long has it been?" Watari stepped forward only to have Kyo come between. Watari scowled. "Don't get in our way!" Kyo stayed silent.

"Watari-san." Now it was Yuki's turn (he had given Momiji the crepes to hold) "You have stated your reason for being here now leave us."

"Well isn't it the little doppelganger. Look here Sohma boy if your family wasn't so influential it would have been destroyed by now so consider yourself lucky." Tohru who was watching with Haru and the others wondered what was going on. She had always thought that the Sohma family was very isolated and that they knew few people outside the family… she also wondered what Watari had meant by calling Yunari 'Sama'.

"Stay out of this Yuki!" Yunari ordered.

"Yes do as she says Yuki, I would hate for anyone one else close to her to meet with an untimely end."

"Are you threatening us?" Watari smiled at Kyo's question.

"Well I best be off…Ja-ne." Watari carelessly waved goodbye to the group and left them.

Yunari growled in frustration and stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Yunari-san!" Tohru wanted to go after her but once again someone stopped her saying that she would be fine.

Yuki and Kyo noticed this then looked at each other…Tohru was already too involved.

A/N: Awww poor Tohru she is being left out but don't worry she will have a larger role in this fic later .


	5. Summer Vacation

**A/N: SPOILER ALERT!!! Yo this chapter is largely based on volumes 10 and 11 of the Manga so contains spoilers for people that might not have gotten that far…**

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 5 Summer vacation.**

Well summer vacation has finally arrived and it seems the past week at school just few by. Yunari-San seems to have settled and has even joined the schools track team, everyone at school has been really nice to her and she hasn't had one other nightmare since. Although no one mentioned what happened at the park we were all invited down to a Sohma summer house for the holiday…after we got all out homework done naturally.

III

"Wow the sea is so beautiful." Exclaimed Tohru as she, Momiji, Haru, Kyo, Yuki and Yunari walked down the beach.

"Hey Tohru lets go in!" Momiji took Tohru's hand as they walked down to the sea; the others laid down their towels and sat.

"You not going in either Kyo?" Haru asked as he applied sun lotion to his bare upper body since he wore his swim trunks, Yuki and Kyo also wore a pair of trunks although had kept their shirts on. Yunari was laid on her towel in her red bikini reading she also wore a red silk scarf around her neck and right wrist like usual.

"Like hell I would." Kyo moaned.

"Yo Yunari!" Haru called. "You coming in too?" Yunari looked up from behind her book.

"Maybe later I was supposed to read this for class since I'm behind so I want to get it out of the way." Haru nodded and left her to her reading.

"Look everyone look at Tohru swim!" Momiji shouted, the boys turned to see that Tohru was swimming quite well until they realized that she hadn't been breathing.

"Somehow I knew it was too unlike Honda-San." Yuki said as Kyo fetched the half dead girl and ordered Momiji to teach her how to breath.

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun you're all wet now and you still have your clothes on!" Tohru apologized.

"…" Kyo left Tohru to play with Momiji as he waded his way back out from the water, just as he reached the beach Haru dragged him back in.

"Come on lets have a race." The white and black haired boy demanded.

"No way!" Kyo yelled. As they argued Yuki spaced out remembering words that Akito had once told him. _"The world is a cruel dark place, you will always be surrounded by darkness, do not misunderstand the kindness of others."_

"Hey Yuki!" Haru shouted snapping Yuki out of his thoughts. "Please join in that way Kyo will join too." Yuki looked at Tohru who was watching the two teens argue about how simple minded Kyo must be to join for only that reason.

"Perhaps you should." Yunari said coming up behind him. "You don't want to worry Tohru-san do you?" Yunari looked at the four in the water. "I'm going back to the house it's too hot out here." Yunari picked up her towel and left.

"Is Yunari-san alright?" Tohru asked as Yuki walked up towards the group.

"So she still doesn't like hot weather," Haru said as Kyo held him in a head lock.

"Huh?"

"Nari-Chan was born in the winter so has always liked the cold, and the mountains where she lived before where pretty high up so it never got that warm." Momiji answered.

III

"What happened?" Yunari asked as she walked into the living room of the summer house to find Yuki laid on the sofa.

"Yuki caught a slight fever; I guess the heat got to him." Haru said, "Do you mind if I go for a bath?" He asked.

"Go ahead I've already had one." Yunari said feeling Yuki's forehead.

"Have you finished your book Yunari-Chan?" Momiji asked.

"Almost so I won't be joining you tomorrow. It's only a small fever but you shouldn't push yourself okay Yuki-kun." Yunari placed the cold compress back on Yuki's forehead.

"Wow Yunari-san you're really good at medical things." Tohru seemed overly impressed.

"My father was a doctor so I learnt off him."

"Your father…?" Tohru had never heard Yunari mention her parents, all she knew was that they had died when she was young.

"I also spent a lot of time with Hatori, so it's only natural that I learnt a few basic things."

That night Kisa and Hiro arrived; they had been invited by Momiji a few days earlier.

"So Kisa are you sharing a room with Tohru?" Haru asked. Kisa nodded. "Yo! Hiro who do you want to share with?"

"Why do I have to share at all, Yunari gets her own room!" Hiro demanded to know.

"Because we have more boys then girls and not enough rooms." Haru clearly stated angering the young boy further.

"So why cant Yunari share with Yuki?"

"So are you saying you would only share if it was with Kisa?" Haru made his own interpretation of Hiro's words.

"NO!"

"Hiro…" Kisa muttered hinting that she was upset that he was getting angry.

"Fine I will share with Yuki." Haru said leaving Hiro to share with Momiji.

"SORTED!!" Momiji yelled in joy.

The next day flew by and so did a few more, Yunari finally finished her book for class the day after everyone went hunting for stag beetles and was able to join in a game of smashing watermelons.

"Smashing watermelons?" Yunari asked.

"You've never smashed watermelons Yunari-san?" Tohru asked as Momiji set the melons up.

"No I haven't, I remember we were one year but my brother got sick so we never bothered."

"You had a brother?" Tohru asked interested that Yunari was seemingly opening up.

"Yes his name was Hikari; he would be the same age as Shigure and the others if he was still alive." Tohru picked up on the sadness in her voice.

"Yo Momiji where are the sticks?" Kyo pondered distracting the two girls talking. "Don't tell me you forgot the sticks!" Momiji laughed…he had.

"That's okay!" Haru said ramming his fist through one of the watermelons splitting it easily.

"Haru don't do that!" Yuki moaned. Yunari and Tohru laughed.

"I take it you are an only child?" Yunari asked suddenly.

"Huh! Oh yes I am." Tohru smiled, "It was just me and my mom for as long as I can remember, my dad died of pneumonia when I was little."

"Pneumonia. I'm so sorry."

"Yunari-san, the others, they don't talk about their parents much do members of the zodiac not get along with their parents?" Tohru looked away as she asked this question almost ashamed to ask it.

"No not really, Kyo's mom died and his dads a jerk so its no wonder he never talks about them. Yuki's father is out of the picture and his mom is really stuck up. I was told you heard about Momiji and the others are fine with there parents but most of the zodiac are all only children so they get into the habit of not talking about families." Yunari turned to watch as Kyo and Haru challenged each other to smashing the watermelons with their fists.

"Yu-Yunari… how…erm…" Tohru wasn't sure on how to word her question.

"They were in a car accident." Tohru gasped as Yunari answered her unasked question, the others in the group heard also. "I was the only one to survive, so I don't like talking about it much." Tohru noticed how Yunari instinctively touched her neck where she covered a scar.

III

After they had finished the game Kisa, Hiro and Momiji fell asleep, Yuki left for a walk and Yunari cleaned things up with Hatsuharu.

"Hey Tohru?" Kyo walked into the living room as Tohru placed a blanket over the sleeping children. "Yunari she… she told you how her family died?" Kyo avoided looking at Tohru.

"Yes, she said they were in a car accident and she said she had a brother too. I'm so glad she feels like she can tell me these things." Kyo laughed. "Did you know her family Kyo-kun?"

"Yeah I did. They lived inside but they were still far way from the main house. I remember thinking 'I wish my family were like that' every time I saw them, they were always so happy." Tohru now understood a little better why Yunari hardly talked about her family, it wasn't that it made her sad but that it made the other zodiac members think of their own families which made them sad.

As Yuki walked down the path towards nowhere in particular he came across an all too familiar face he did not want to see.

"Akito!"

"Well hello Yuki, I see you're alone as usual." Akito walked up to the Rat. "Such a lonely person you are."

"Akito…"

"You shouldn't fill your head of silly little ideas Yuki; you will always be alone in your darkness." Akito left walking back up the path where Yuki had come.

"Akito is here?" Momiji asked as Shigure talked to the small group.

"Yes he just arrived; he wishes to see you all." Hiro sighed that was the end of there fun vacation to the beach. "You don't mind staying here with Kyo do you Tohru-kun?" Tohru saw them off as all but Yuki (he was still out walking), Yunari (Akito didn't know she was there) and Kyo went to greet the head of the family.

"Don't worry about it!" Kyo suddenly said seeing the sad expression on Tohru's face. "The cat is _never _invited."

Everyone returned form seeing Akito after dark although they all seemed happy enough. The next day everyone had to visit Akito again, Yunari decided to go down the beach where Kyo and Tohru joined her later.

As Yunari sat under a parasol reading (one of Shigure's books), Tohru built a sand castle as Kyo watched. The others soon returned earlier then expected.

The next few days were relatively the same with everyone going to see Akito although out of the blue Akito demanded to see Kyo along with all the others.

"Don't worry Tohru-kun still has Yunari to keep her company." Shigure said as they all walked to the other summer house to see him. "I think Tohru-kun is a good influence on Yunari, I heard she's been talking about Hikari?" This question was directed at Yuki mainly.

"Yunari told Honda-san that they were in a car accident, she is still only telling her things that will keep her happy and stop her from digging in further." Yuki answered understanding how Yunari's mind worked and what she was like better then the other Juunishi.

"You haven't been able to do it?" Akito was sat by the window as Kyo walked into his room, "You still can not beat Yuki… I told you it was pointless. That the cat can never defeat the rat." Kyo kept from looking way. "I've told you that's just the way it is, your destiny carved out before you were even born. They way of the cat." Kyo stood still and silent. "It looks like I will be winning our little bet, and you will be joining me forever at the main house, confined in that room till the day you die."

"You can't say that!" Kyo yelled. "There is still time."

"Why wont you understand, you are nothing but a _monster_, you will forever be that way." Akito was becoming angry as well as Kyo. "Is it because of that girl, that Tohru Honda that you are misunderstanding?" Kyo didn't want to hear anymore he couldn't not if Akito was going to say things about Tohru. "How can anyone be like that? I heard she saw your true form and that she still stays in that house with you? No human being can be that so good natured, isn't she just a little _too_ good?"

"No you're wrong, you don't know what happened!" Kyo couldn't stay quiet any longer. "You don't know how scared she was!! you wasn't there you don't know what happened!!" akito covered his ears, he would not listen.

"Shut up!" Akito screamed.

"SHE DIDN'T RUN AWAY! SHE STAYED BY MY SIDE BECAUSE…"

"SHUT UP!" Akito yelled louder.

"SHE DIDN'T RUN BECAUSE…" As Kyo thought about the reasons, as he yelled them at Akito he realized his own feelings for Tohru.

"_She's not scared to be around me, she wanted me to be there. She didn't let go because she knew if she did I wouldn't come back. Why does she care for others more than herself? Why doesn't she realize that I don't have anything to offer her or that she's wasting her time? When did I start thinking that I would do anything over and over to make her happy?" _

"Kyo…are you crying? Don't tell me you love this girl." Kyo snapped out of his thoughts. "How fitting, the monster and the freak." Akito began to laugh until he noticed the glare in Kyo's face. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Akito slapped Kyo. "What are you saying do you actually _love_ that woman? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO FALL IN LOVE!!" Kyo clenched his fists. "YOU THINK A MONSTER LIKE YOU WHO KILLED HIS OWN MOTHER WOULD BE ALLOWED SUCH A THING!?!"

"No…It…It wasn't" Kyo began.

"Say Kyo, who is at fault here? Who has put you in this position?" Akito seemed to have calmed down.

"_I have, maybe a little"_

"Perhaps this Tohru Honda is to blame?"

"No…I… I don't love her, I could never love anyone." Akito smiled.

"I'm so glad. I see I have jumped to conclusions. It is best for you to be confined because it would only hurt them if you dragged them in further. Be a good boy Kyo."

III

Kyo later returned to the group finding Tohru first she was naturally worried for Kyo since Akito's slap had left a mark, although he told her not to worry, that he didn't mind anymore if the cat wasn't invited and he apologized for leaving her with Yunari who seemed to have left her on her own.

As Tohru, Kisa and Hiro slept Momiji was walking around the house looking for Yunari she had not returned form earlier on in the day and Momiji was becoming worried although it was not Yunari he came across.

"Akito!" Akito was stood outside. "It's so late is something wrong?"

"I've come to see Honda-san." Momiji stood in Akito's way.

"But it's late, Tohru is sleeping." Suddenly Akito struck Momiji.

"HOW DARE YOU STAND AGAINST ME!" The angered head of the family grabbed the poor rabbit by the collar. "I AM THE HEAD OF THIS FAMILY I WILL DO AS I WISH!!"

"PLEASE STOP!" Tohru who had gotten up unable to sleep came across the two.

"…stop…" Akito let the small blond go. "…stop…that sounds like an order!" Akito then turned on Tohru grabbing her so that she faced him. "Listen here you little bitch! You can't _'save'_ Yuki or Kyo, you can't help them. Kyo _will _be confined at the end of high school and Yuki along with all the others will join me. It will be an endless banquet, no one will leave no one will come in. They will do as I say. And we will forever be happy."

For some reason Tohru suddenly remembered the story of the Juunishi.

"…_Once upon a time God decided he was going to have a banquet. So God told all the animals…" _

"Are…are you God?" By this time it had begun to rain.

"To them I am the closest one they have to a God. The one that controls Juunishi the master of their souls!"

"Akito!" The manic 'God' was cut off by a voice he hadn't heard in almost two years, he turned slowly to see the dripping wet Horse of the Zodiac, it looked like she had been running and her hair had come out of it's ribbon. "Akito, what are you doing here?" Tohru was surprised to hear the sadness in her voice. "You will catch a cold."

Akito walked up to the Yuki look-alike not saying a word and embraced her. "You… you came back?"

Yunari wrapped her arms around him also. "I'm so sorry that I left. But I'm back now, let's got back home." Yunari looked up just as Hatori and Shigure who had been fetched by Momiji arrived, they noted that she would be returning with Akito. They walked off back towards the summer house where Akito was staying as

Hatori took Tohru inside to tend to her face where Akito had grabbed her.

Tohru watched as Akito left with Yunari…how could confinement make the Sohmas' happy?

**A/N: I guess the vacation didn't end too well then . Please leave a review on the way out thank you.**

**Disclaimer: yeah don't think I've done one of these before for furuba so this stands for all chapters… furuba is not mine it belongs to Takaya sensei. **


	6. New Friends' old Foe

**A/N: **Yo! Sorry for the late update college work sucks…anyway I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 6 New friends' old foe. **

Two days after everyone returned home from the summer house Yunari too returned to Shigure's, no one questioned her for leaving with Akito although she did ask how Tohru and Momiji were. School was also about to begin again.

III

"Hey I think Kyo's gotten taller?" Uo stated as she poked him in the forehead, "Damn he has!" Everyone was glad to see each other again after the long summer break and the first day back was mainly for sorting things out again so there really wasn't any lessons.

Yuki had gone on student council business as the new council members would be introduced in days to come; Yunari was with the track team training and naturally being watched by students with nothing else to do.

"So Kyo, why did she join the track team?" Uo asked as, her, Hana, Kyo, Tohru, Momiji and Haru walked down to the track to also watch.

"I don't know I guess she just wanted too." They sat down just as the racers got ready on the blocks. All the boys in the crowd cheered Yunari on as she ran down the 100 meters.

"I see the 'princess' has already gathered a fan base." The group jumped as a voice addressing them came from behind. "Hey sorry to scare you. I'm Nanashi, Nanashi Hikage class 2A. News reporter, photographer and editor."

"Nanashi who?" Kyo questioned looking at the new comer. Nanashi Hikage of class 2A was well known to some for starting up the schools newspaper in her first year. Nanashi had butt length, black hair tied in a pony tail and black eyes, she wore the medium length skirt like Hana and had a fabric band on her arm which read 'news reporter'

"I'm Nanashi Hikage class 2A. News reporter, photographer and-"

"Yeah we got that part!" Kyo snapped.

"Wow she's fast!" Nanashi exclaimed as she watched Yunari finish the race first in record time not paying attention to Kyo at all.

"_Well yeah she is the horse…" _Kyo, Haru, Momiji and Tohru thought.

III

"Hey YUN-YUN!" Yuki stopped at the sound of his new found nickname. "Hey did you have a nice summer?" Kakeru Manabe from class 2A was the vice president of the new student council and had known Yuki was to be the president for a while.

"What's with the Yun-Yun?" Yuki asked infuriated.

"I don't know." Manabe shrugged. "Come on President it's time you met everyone else." Manabe grabbed Yuki by the arm and dragged him off to see everyone who was in the council room.

"I'm Naohito Sakuragi from class 1C I will be acting as secretary." Yuki was introduced to all of the members of the council before saying he hoped they could all work together and help the student council move forward. After the introductions were made everyone went their own ways, Yuki went to locate Tohru and the others finding them at the track.

"Nanashi-San?" Everyone turned around to see Yuki stood on the stairs of the seating. "What are you doing here?" He asked walking down to be closer to the group.

"I came to find information on Yunari-san, as the reporter of the schools newspaper I have a responsibility to introduce the school to its new members." Nanashi smiled pulling out a small notebook from her pocket and a pencil from behind her ear.

"I see well please do not interrupt or disturb anyone in your reporting and please do not skip any lessons." Yuki said in his 'head of the student council I have to care' voice.

"Okay." Nanashi chirped. "So what can you tell me about Yunari-san, well what everyone wants to know is the reason you too look like twins?" Nanashi asked.

"What's this about me and Yuki?" suddenly Yunari appeared from behind Yuki, she was in her school tracksuit her hair in a pony tail with two full length bangs at the front which seemed pointless somehow.

"Yunari-San it's a pleasure to meet you; I'm Nanashi, Nanashi Hikage class 2A. News reporter, photographer and editor." Nanashi held out her hand to the surprised Sohma. "I was wondering if I could do an article about you for the schools newspaper, 'The mysterious prince Yuki look-a-like explained'."

"I wouldn't go as far as saying she was mysterious." Uo stated, Hana nodded in agreement.

"Yes there really isn't anything mysterious about Yunari-san." Hana added joining in the conversation.

"I'm afraid Hanajima-san is right, it's not a mystery behind my looks, I take after my grandmother. The fact Yuki and I look-a-like is pure coincidence, in fact I don't think we look-a-like at all?" Yunari smiled as she stood next to Yuki…how she could say they didn't look the same.

"Okay then…" Nanashi sighed. "Well, would you care to explain why you have headed to the top of our year and broken the records on the track even though you had two years out of school?"

"You don't have to go to school to run fast Nanashi-san, and even though I didn't formally attend a high school for almost two years I still kept up with my studies." Nanashi was stood taking down notes.

"And what about your family, I heard you were not close to the Sohma's so what about your parents?" Suddenly Yunari's face changed as she glared at the young reporter.

"My Family is of no concern to the students of this school," Yunari answered sternly. "Now if you don't mind I will be going, I have somewhere I need to be." Yunari left running up the stairs and back towards the school.

"Looks like I hit a sore spot." Nanashi said as she put her notebook back in her pocket and the pencil behind her ear.

"Hey, reporter girl!" Kyo yelled to catch her attention as Nanashi walked off; she turned to see what he wanted. "If I was you I would leave Yunari alone and watch what you say!" Nanashi saluted to mock the orange haired boy and ran off the same way Yunari had gone.

III

The Next day everyone found out that Yunari had gone to see Akito and that she was to spend the weekends with him. Kyo naturally complained about Yunari following his orders without question but Haru told him that Yunari must have a reason for going which shut him up.

"Damn I hate gym class," Uo moaned as the girls of Class 2D stood in the large gym hall waiting for their Sensei to arrive. "Why do the guys get to do interesting things when we get stuck here with some perverted teach that just likes to see us bend over." Yunari and Tohru laughed at Uo's complaints. Hana was sat out as normal as her 'condition' made her too weak to do sports class but she still had to attend.

"I heard we are having a new Sensei," One of the girls said as they talked among themselves.

"Really I hope it's a woman this time, the last one was creepy!" The whole class fell silent as the doors opened and their new teacher walked in. All the girls gasped at the sight of the new gym teacher.

"He's so handsome!" Squealed the girls, as he walked in to face the students. The new Teacher was about 6 foot tall with long black hair tied in a pony tail and piercing black eyes, he wore a traditional black Martial arts Gi with a black belt tied around and the front open slightly.

"Sorry I'm late students." Said the new teacher with a bow; all the girls seemed to swoon at the sound of his voice apart from Yunari who was stood her fists clenched. Uo and Tohru noticed this and looked at each other. "I will be your new Sensei for this term; my name is Shikinara, Karasu Shikinara. And as you might be aware I will be teaching you basic self defence." Karasu looked along the line of girls, his eyes resting on Yunari. "You there, would you care to help me demonstrate."

Yunari stepped forward.

"Your name?" Karasu asked.

"Sohma." Yunari answered standing opposite.

"Very well, Sohma-san I would like you to turn your back to me and act as if I am mugging you." Yunari turned as everyone watched including a new comer who sneaked into the class.

Karasu slowly walked up to Yunari who stood with her eyes closed, just as he was to grab her she spun around and kicked him in the head, all the girls gasped.

"I see the 'Princess' has talent." Nanashi said as she sat next to Hana on the bench.

"Yes it would seem so." The Psychic teen answered as she drank tea from a cup and flask she had brought with her.

"That was unexpected." Karasu said as he stood upright.

"It's what any mugger would get." Yunari said with a grin.

"I see, why don't we test your skills?" Karasu charged forward to punch but Yunari easily blocked. "Good," He went in for more attacks but Yunari blocked again and again.

The young Sohma backed off by doing a few summersaults, hitting the teacher with a mid air kick.

"I see you know more than the basics" Karasu said as he saw blood on his lip. Yunari didn't respond but stood still her eyes watching every move he made.

"Wow this is getting good!" Nanashi exclaimed.

Suddenly Karasu moved, managing to land a punch then another, just as he was to punch her again Yunari grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder, he landed on his feet after doing a backwards flip and got an applause from the class still watching.

The volley of hits and blocks went on for several minutes, until it looked like Karasu had the upper hand.

"_Wow, Yunari-san is really good it's not surprising Kyo-Kun looks up to her considering his fights with Yuki-kun are over in seconds." _Tohru thought as she watched.

Everyone was watching intently apart from Hana who sat drinking her tea.

"She will lose," She said softly as she took another sip.

Just as she voiced her prediction, Karasu was very close to Yunari and said something to her that only she could hear. Yunari's eyes widened at the comment and Karasu's foot collided with the off guard teens head sending her across the room and into a wall. Everyone Gasped as Yunari fell to the floor and tried to get up but seemed to be in pain, she had even left a dint in the wall.

Shikinara walked up to her and crouched down.

"It would seem you have some talent, it is a shame you are still _years_ behind me. Little Nari-Chan!" Karasu stood and held out his hand but Yunari swatted it away, he turned to address the class. "It seems we have a sore loser. What you saw was a clash between two people who have had years of training, what I will be teaching you are the just the foundations."

Yunari stood and walked out of the room, Nanashi followed.

"Hey Yunari-San," Nanashi grabbed Yunari's arm pulling her to stop, "What's wrong." Nanashi noticed that she was fighting back tears, "Hey what is it, you're not upset that you lost are you?" Yunari shook her head and pulled her arm from Nanashi's grip.

"No it's not that, you don't have to know. Just forget it!" Yunari sprinted off at top speed.

"Not mysterious my arse!" Nanashi huffed.

A/N: Please review. Arigatou bows


	7. The Parent Teacher Conference

**A/N: OMG GOMEN NASI!!!! I am so sorry for this very late update college work sucks and I've been working on other stories too so I am so sorry yet again…. (begs forgiveness)**

**Chapter 7 The Parent teacher conference. **

It was about 5:30am on the day of the parent teacher conference; Yunari and Kyo were the only ones up in the Sohma household at the time. Kyo was in the garden training and Yunari had gone for a run around the forest.

She had come to the edge of the forest where a line of houses resided and where Nanashi Hikage lived. The young reporter had awoken very early for once opening her blind just in time to see the young Sohma jog by.

"HEY YUNARI-SAN!!" Nanashi yelled almost falling out of her window. Yunari saw her and jogged backwards to stand under the window although she continued to jog on the spot. "What are you doing around here?" she asked.

"I live just on the other side of the forest." Yunari answered back. "Hey about the other day-" she began

"Just forget about it." Nanashi sighed. "You wanna come in for a sec; looks like you could do with a drink?" Nanashi ran downstairs and let Yunari in through the back door.

"What about your parents? Don't they mind?" Yunari asked as Nanashi got herself and her house guest a glass of milk.

"Nope my mom died when I was born and my dad stayed at the station all night…He's the head police detective of this area so he often stays at the office, so it's just me most the time unless my brothers come to visit or one of my other annoying siblings."

"So do you have a large family?" she asked looking around the large kitchen.

"Yeah I do, I'm the youngest of seven."

"Seven!" Yunari burst out in disbelief, Nanashi laughed.

"Yup there's Kazuki and Kohaku, they live on the other side of town together; they're really close but it's what you get for being identical twins. Then there's Mai she lives in Tokyo with her husband, then Manami and Hinami they go to different colleges somewhere I forget; they're twins also but not identical. Then there's Kiku he just turned 19 and got into some fancy college in Tokyo so lives with Mai." Nanashi smiled as she listed her family. "It's just me and dad here."

"Nana'-Chan?" Nanashi growled as a mans voice came from the front of the house. "You up yet?" he asked as she walked into the kitchen surprised to see two people stood before him.

"Yeah I'm up dad…and stop calling me Nana', if you insist of shortening my name it's Ashi'. I don't need reminding that I'm the seventh child of this family."

"So who's this early morning visitor?" Her dad asked staring at Yunari.

"That's Yunari, she's new to school and lives near by; I saw her running and invited her in for a drink, you going to be able to make the conference?" She asked as she made him a cup of tea.

"I'm sorry I have to go back into the office although your brothers said they would go." With that Nanashi almost dropped the cup.

"WHAT!" she yelled. "They can't go to my school! Have you seen what those two are like in public?"

"Nanashi, they aren't that bad." Her dad sighed as he helped himself to some toast.

"You didn't see them at orientation, I was so embarrassed." Nanashi turned to face Yunari who was just finishing her glass if milk.

"Who's going for you? Are you even going? I mean you've been at school for three weeks almost is there any point?" Yunari laughed at Nanashi's style of asking questions; even this early she was in news-reporter mode.

"Yeah and thinking of that I best be off, everyone will be thinking where I got too. Thanks for the drink." Nanashi walked Yunari to the back door and waved her off as she sprinted away into the forest.

"So who was that, she looked familiar to me some how?" Nanashi's dad asked as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Yunari, Yunari Sohma she joined school recently; she seems okay." Nanashi shrugged. "Anyway I'm going to get ready for school, don't forget to eat today okay dad?" Nanashi's father nodded and told her stop acting like his mother as she walked back upstairs.

When Yunari returned everyone was up and having breakfast, she quickly had a wash and changed into her uniform then rushed a breakfast to catch up with the others as they walked to school together.

"Hey Nari?" Kyo began as they walked, "Is Hatori going for you? To this stupid conference." Yunari nodded.

"I believe so if he isn't too busy."

"HEY SOHMA!" Everyone turned to see Nanashi on a black bicycle her bag over her shoulders much like how the boys carried theirs. The Young news reporter slowed down so she peddled beside the group. "Hey Honda-san you live with the Sohma's too?"

"What? No, No I just walk with them…" Tohru began to rant in her typical way.

"No need to lie, Yunari said that 'everyone' will be waiting for her meaning a mix gender in the house or else she would have said that the 'guy's' would be waiting for her considering the older man you like with is only 27 and more like an older brother then guardian." Nanashi smiled as she peddled along listening to her walkman one headphone behind her ear so she could still hear the conversation. (A/N: Nanashi owns headphones that go over the ears…like Yoh's from Shaman King or just old fashioned Headphones considering everyone has ones that go in the ears…and for those that don't know a walkman is an old name for a tape player, although hers is still more like an mp3)

"You seem to have a good perception on things Hikage-san." Yuki said as they walked through the school gates.

"Yeah I get it off my dad, and don't worry Honda-san I won't tell anyone. I would hate to see the Yuki fan club girls kill an innocent." Nanashi went to lock her bike up as everyone made their ways to their class.

III

The Parent teacher conference was done alphabetically and one you were done you could leave for the day. Saki Hanajima was first from the gang, then Tohru who had Shigure turn up since her grandfather was unable to attend since he threw his back out, Kyo was next and everyone was interested to see that Kazuma-sensei had come…well some people considering they had heard his father was coming and Kazuma looked far too young. Yuki's mother had changed the date of the conference because it was unsuitable for her on that day which upset all the fan club girls who had been looking forward to seeing the 'princes' mother. Yunari was expecting Hatori but he was running late so Uo ended up going before her.

"I wonder if everything is okay at the main house." Yunari began to ponder as time went on.

"YUNARI!!! HIDE ME!" Nanashi came running down the hall looking terrified. "I have to get away from them." She panted trying to catch her breath again.

"Get away from who?" Yunari asked.

"NANA-CHAN!" Suddenly the colour from Nanashi's face disappeared as two tall young men came walking down the hall, they both had short black hair one had the parting to the left the other to the right. They wore identical clothing just in different colours and called for their lost little sister at the same time. The twin with the right side parting noticed her hiding behind Yunari.

"There you are. Nana-Chan why did you run off like that as we talked to your teacher?" He asked her arm around his twins' shoulders.

"Because you were doing the…the thing you two always do." She hissed still stood behind Yunari.

The brothers looked at each other then back at their youngest sister.

"What thing?" They said in sync.

"Just go! Go home the conference is over. Go!" Nanashi ordered.

"But father said we were to look after you."

"Yes he's worried that you are not eating and doing your homework because he's never at home to make sure you do."

"So you're coming to our place tonight."

"I am not!" Nanashi growled, "I've invited Yunari here over." She quickly made up an excuse.

"You have?" Yunari said looking over to her. Nanashi elbowed her in the ribs. "Yes that's right I am…Hi I'm Yunari." Yunari held out her hand to the twins stood before her.

"Did you hear that my dearest brother." The one with the right hair parting known as Kazuki asked looking sad.

"Yes I did my dearest Kazu' our little sister had abandoned us, she no longer needs the support of her brothers."

"Oh please earth swallow me up whole." Nanashi moaned as her bothers preceded their act.

"See my brother she is ashamed of us." Kohaku continued cupping his brothers' hands with his own.

"It doesn't matter Kohaku, even if the world was to abandon you I will always be by your side." Kazuki answered back placing an affectionate hand on his twins' cheek.

"Kazu…"

"It's like watching Ayame and Shigure…" Kyo and Yuki stood stunned at the behaviour before them.

"I feel so sorry for you." Yunari whispered to Nanashi.

"Thanks."

"Sohma?" Mayu-sensei came out of her class room to see if Yunari's guardian had arrived yet, oddly Hatori was still not there so she Yunari thought it best to ring him. She left Nanashi with her brothers as well as Yuki and Kyo (Tohru had been dragged off somewhere with Uo and Hana ages ago).

"Sohma? As in Ayame Sohma?" Kazuki asked having picked up the name from Mayu.

"You know Nii-san?" Yuki asked the twins who were now stood next to each other arms by their sides.

"Nii-san? You mean you're Aya-Chan's younger brother?" Kohaku stared at the young 'prince'. "Yes I see the resemblance!"

"How do you two know my brother?" Nanashi sighed this was the last thing she wanted.

"Well Aya-Chan makes costumes for us…" Kohaku answered.

"…We're actors." Kazuki continued.

"Yes and don't you two have work today?" Nanashi butted in trying to get her brothers to leave.

The twins thought a moment then looked at each other.

"I think Nana-Chan is right my dearest brother."

"I think she is."

"Perhaps we should go; we are the lead rolls after all." Kohaku nodded and within minutes they were gone. Nanashi sighed in relief and sat down in the hall.

"So what play is it your brothers are doing Hikage-san?" Yuki asked interested that they knew his brother and that he had never heard of Nanashi of class 2A having siblings.

"Twelfth-Night…"

"Isn't one of the leads female?" Yuki like anyone who had listened in English class knew of the famous play by Shakespeare.

"Yeah Kohaku always plays the females… he's more 'uke' then Kazuki…" Yuki and Kyo stood speechless as she plainly implied her brothers were in a relationship like it was nothing.

"Yuki, Kyo it's such a pleasure to see you…" The Cat and the Rat slowly turned round to come face to face with Akito clad in black as usual, he smiled and embraced them. "I was told this was where I could find you."

"Akito!" Yunari had stepped out the classroom her phone still in hand; Mayu was stood beside her confused on who this young man was.

Akito turned to address the Sohma's sensei. "You must be Yunari's Sensei. It is a pleasure to meet you." Akito bowed politely. "I am Akito Sohma the head of the Sohma Family; Yunari's guardian was unable to make it today so I thought I would come in his place, Yunari and I are…very close. I hope this isn't a problem?"

"Well…erm… I don't see why it would be a problem." Mayu stepped to the side to allow them into the class room, Akito smiled as he followed Yunari in and Sensei slid the door closed.

A/N: Again I am so sorry for the late update.

Disclaimer...yeah you know what goes here


	8. The Rooster returns!

**A/N: YO and welcome to chapter 8 I hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 8 The Rooster returns!**

"So Yunari I know you haven't been attending long but do you have any plans for the future? College? A job perhaps?" Mayu was sat at her desk in front of Yunari and Akito.

"I don't know I was thinking perhaps college, going into medicine, something like that." Yunari glanced at Akito who was sat patiently listening.

"Well going by your grades, Medical School seems very possible. I'm sure you have the support of your family to help." Mayu looked over to Akito who smiled coolly.

"Naturally what ever Yunari chooses to do is completely fine by me. She knows she has my full support in anything she wishes to pursue and I am quite sure Hatori will see no problems with your choice."

"Well there are several different schools dedicated to Medicine, we could try applying to a few closer to home if you like and going on from there?" Mayu was distracted as another teacher came in saying there was an important call for her. She apologised for having to leave as she left Akito and Yunari in the room.

"College? Is that really what you want?" Akito asked as Yunari stood and walked around a little.

"You know it's not. I promised I would stay. I just said what she wanted to hear." Akito laughed.

"Yes and you're so good at telling people exactly what they want to hear. Always keeping secrets, always hiding things." Yunari heard Akito approaching as she stood with her back to him. "Always keeping things from others to protect them." The horse of the Zodiac stood still as Akito wrapped his arms around her. "It's not our little agreement that's keeping you here is it?" He whispered in her ear. "It's the fact you _can't_ leave. But you can if you really want to I know that you will be back. You _always_ return just like our little Yuki and all the others. You will always come back to me. Is that what is keeping you here; that you might not come back? That you might not make it back? How does it feel Yunari? To know that the sand in the hour glass is flowing and there is nothing you can do stop it." Yunari turned around to face the head of the Sohma family.

"I don't have to answer that. You know how it feels. _'And the head of the family born to die will be surrounded by the zodiac as he takes his last breath on the night of his thirtieth birthday. After living a life plagued by constant illness and misfortune.'_" Akito grinned as Yunari recited the old text which told of the Sohma curse.

"Sorry to have kept you Waiting. Is there anymore you wish to discuss?" Mayu-Sensei walked back into the room only to have Yunari walk right past her. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. Thank you for your time." Akito politely bowed and left to return to the car waiting for him, he shot a cruel smile at Yuki as he walked past knowing the Rat had seen the Horse come out and ignore them all.

Kyo growled. "What the hell has he done now? And what does he think he's doing turning up at school like that?"

III

"HEY NARI-CHAN! WOW IS THAT YOURS?" Nanashi stood staring at the black bike in amazement as the young Sohma parked it in her drive.

"Well sort of." Yunari answered as she stepped off removing her helmet.

"I'm glad you could make it, sorry about dropping you in on it like that but spending the night with my brothers was too much. Hope you like red bean buns and curry, not together I mean. I went to the store on my way home; knowing my father he's left nothing in the fridge, and I thought I should get some snacks in too."

Nanashi opened the door to her modern home, turned off the alarm and took off her shoes. She walked through into the kitchen where she placed the shopping bags on the counter.

"First job check answer machine." Nanashi pressed the red button next to the flashing light on the phone as she unpacked.

"Yo Ashi-Chan, I heard dads working late so make sure you eat right…" Nanashi sighed as the first message was from her oldest of sisters Mai. "I also heard that the twins went to your conference, I'll make sure to ring the school and apologise for any behaviour of theirs and get them to tell me your progress." Nanashi groaned. "Don't groan… if it's a good one then Kotone might get a new friend Okay! Gotta go talk later."

"Guess Kotone will stay single then." Nanashi pressed the button again to play the next message.

"Hey nee-Chan, Manami here. Kazu rang saying a few things about school and you not caring about him and Kohaku so what ever you did apologise okay! The last thing I need is for them to turn up at college, there's a _big _group of Yaoi fan-girls and I _can't_ have my friends know I'm related to something like those two! Apologise you hear me!"

"Yeah I hear you, not like I'm going to listen." Nanashi pressed the button as the light still flashed at her.

"Do you always have this many messages? And who's Kotone?" Yunari asked as she sat at the breakfast bar in Nanashi's kitchen.

"Yeah this is normal. Kotone is my pet Iguana, I'll take you to say hello once I'm done."

"Nana-Chan, now don't just delete this message. I'm sorry about having to work and sending in your brothers but I have work to do. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"What-ever!" Nanashi cleared the messages then took Yunari upstairs to her room.

The black haired teen stopped short of her own room as she noticed the door to her fathers study was open and that he had left his computer running.

"He must have been called off on an emergency… let's see what he was doing." Nanashi turned the light on in the small messy room and sat down by the computer.

"Should you be doing this?" Yunari asked as she stepped around a pile of files.

"Maybe not but he should learn not to leave things around when there's a reporter about…Hey he was looking up all cases involving 'Sohma'" Yunari lent over her friends shoulder to see the computer screen.

Her father had several windows open all which involved the name 'Sohma'. Nanashi clicked on one which was part of the criminal recorders database.

"Sohma, Muro. Age 24. Arrested on suspicion of murder under the 'Black Dragons'… when he was 19. WOW Yunari do you know him?" Yunari was reading the rest of the report file before she nodded slightly. "That is so amazing. I did a report on the 'Black Dragon clan'; underground rulers of Japan like the American mafia. No wonder the charge was dropped due to 'insignificant amount of evidence'; the 'Black Dragons' must have bailed him out." Nanashi was about to click on another window when there was a knock at the door. She got up to answer only to hear the knock come louder and more violent.

"Okay I'm coming no need to break the door down!" As she reached the bottom of the stairs, the door was kicked through taking it off its hinges. "I meant it when I said about breaking the door!"

The person who had kicked the door walked into the house. Nanashi gasped as the face staring back at her was the one she had been looking at on the computer screen only moments ago.

"Yunari Sohma. Where is she?" The tall red head looked past Nanashi to see his fellow Sohma stood at the top of the stairs. "I've been looking for you!" Muro took a step forward as Yunari began walking down the stairs. Nanashi turned around to face her friend; she noticed the pure anger in Yunari's eyes.

"How dare you come barging in like this. I expect you went barging around at Shigure's too?"

"You stole my bike!"

"You lied to me!"

"So you burn down our home and disappear. I was worried sick about you Yunari. anything could have happened to you out on the road like that!" Nanashi stood back as she followed the conversation.

"Get out!" Yunari snapped.

"NANASHI!" Nanashi's father came running into the house his gun ready to fire. "YOU!" Muro turned around to have a gun at his head.

"Susumu. It's been a long time. Sorry about the door, didn't know this place was yours." Susumu glanced at Yunari then laughed.

"Oh yes the Sohma's, should have known it was something to do with you!" Yunari stood still as Nanashi's glared at her.

"Dad put the gun down this is all a misunderstanding." Nanashi tried to calm her father down but to no avail.

"Look I'll be leaving now, I will send some money for the door." Susumu stepped to the side so Muro could pass still holding his gun; finger on the trigger. "Come Yunari, we are not welcome here." The rooster of the Zodiac took the young Horse by the wrist only to have her pull away from him and run out the front door.

Susumu watched as Muro kicked his motorcycle (Yunari had the keys), hot-wire it and drive off.

"I want you to stay away from the Sohma's" Nanashi's father warned as he put his gun back into its holster and picked up the door. "Nothing good comes from being around them!"

"YOU CAN'T SAY THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE SOHMA'S APART FROM HIM!" Nanashi yelled.

"I know that ten years ago there were three murders on the inside of the Sohma estate. After two days of investigating, the case was closed we had to deal with refusals to autopsy the bodies, refusal of interviews, and no success in getting warrants in those two days. The case doesn't even exist any more. It was never reported on by the media, death certificates of those murders say 'accidental', the case is gone like the murders never happened. Now you tell me Nanashi how could they have that much influence to make three murders disappear. Stay away from them, Please."

**A/N: DUM! DUM! DUM! XD REVIEW ONEGAI!**


	9. Tohru's Warning

**A/N: ****…Yeah I know late update…sorry …again **

**Chapter 9 Tohru's warning. **

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!!" Yunari came storming into the house followed by Muro (he had caught up to her on the motorcycle).

"Yunari will you listen to me!" Muro asked stopping Yunari before she went into the living room. Shigure poked his head out from around the sliding doors.

"I think you said enough at my friend's house after kicking her door down!" Yunari snapped.

"Well excuse me for being angry! What else was I going to do? You would have only slammed the door on my face. How else would I get you to listen?" Muro yelled.

"You could have started by telling the truth but you decided to skip that part so I'm sorry if I don't want to listen to your lies." Yunari snapped back.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I know I can't change the past Nari but _please_; don't hate me for the mistakes I made as a stupid kid." Tohru who had been upstairs walked down when she heard the shouting and was surprised to see Yunari back so soon. She noticed Muro stood there as well, he seemed so sad.

"I can _never_ forgive you. Just go. Leave me alone." Yunari walked away from him heading for the stairs where Tohru was stood.

"Nari!" Muro grabbed her right wrist the one she always covers in an attempt to stop her. He was determined to make her listen to him. Yunari instantly pulled away, Tohru saw the tears that the young horse tried to fight back.

"There is only so much heartache I can take Muro! Just…Please just leave." Shigure had come out of the living room and was stood beside Muro as Yunari ran up the stairs most likely heading for the roof.

"Give it up Muro." Shigure said gesturing that he come into the living room. "She's been through enough." The red head sighed then followed Shigure's advise, as he walked into the small room open to the garden he saw that Yuki had returned (he had been out when he last came round to demand where Yunari was). "Tohru will you be a dear and make us some tea? Thank you." Shigure asked as Muro and Yuki stood in the living room.

Grey eyes met Green as the Rat and Rooster crossed paths.

"Let me guess? You hate me even more than you hate the Cat!" Muro asked almost amused this was possible.

"What do you care if I hate you? I think Yunari wishing it was you instead of her family is enough."

"He doesn't mean it." Shigure said closing the sliding door as Yuki left and sitting down opposite his fellow Zodiac member.

"After what happened I wouldn't blame her if she did."

"And what exactly did happen?" Tohru knocked before she walked into the room, two cups of tea on a small tray. "Thank you Tohru…Is something the matter?"

He asked noticing that she was fiddling with the rim of the tray.

"Yunari-san is she going to be alright? She was really upset."

"You shouldn't worry about things that don't concern you!" Muro snapped. "Who _is_ she any way? Don't tell me she's an outsider? What do you think you're playing at Shigure?" Muro clenched his fists; he was not trusting of outsiders.

"Why should it concern you who is in this house? You are never here." Shigure answered back calmly sipping his tea.

III

Hours passed and day slowly gave in to the coming darkness, Yunari had been sat on the roof with Kyo as Muro sat below explaining things with Shigure. Tohru remained in the kitchen and in her room as she knew it wasn't her place.

"I'll be leaving now…"Muro entered the small kitchen as Tohru cleaned. "Make sure you tell Yunari okay. I don't want her sleeping on the roof, she'll catch a cold."

"You don't have to leave like this; you could always tell her how you feel." Muro laughed.

"And how do you know how I feel? All you heard was part of the argument. You have no idea what has gone on between us! So don't go telling me what to do!" the red headed member of the Sohma family stormed out of the house, Tohru being her typical self followed now worried that she had upset him and wanting to explain. As Muro and Tohru left the front of the house they noticed a small black limo car parked outside the house.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Muro said talking more to himself then Tohru. Tohru stepped back as a tall, black haired man stepped out of the car followed by a much older man.

"Muro-San! You were unexpected." The black haired one bowed in the manner of respect. "Is Yunari-Sama in? This is her place of residence correct?"

There is was again…Yunari-_Sama _... the boy back in the park had addressed her the same way… who were these people?

"Kouga!" Muro stepped forward towards the one he had called 'Kouga'

"Pack it in you two!" The old man stepped before them. "Is the young lady here or not Muro-San?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah, but you're wasting your time." Kouga and his partner walked towards the house to be greeted by Shigure.

Yunari was sat on the veranda as everyone made their way into the adjoining room. Kouga and the older man knelt down and bowed.

"Yunari-Sama." Kouga spoke first. "It is a pleasure to see you are in good health.

"The answer is no." She responded without taking her eyes off the faint stars in the dark sky.

"But Yunari-Sama!" Kouga seemed to lose all clam as she blanked him. Tohru stood by the door watching, it seemed so odd to see the two men before Yunari sat so casually like they were nothing to her, in a way she reminded Tohru of Akito at the moment.

"My answer is still no. I am a Sohma and I plan to stay that way."

"But Yunari-Sama please" Kouga was cut off as the older man raised his hand and ordered him to be silent.

"Yunari-Sama, we understand your situation fully if you decision is based on your _'illness'_-" The man was silenced as Yunari shot him a cold glance, Tohru had never seen so much fury in her eyes before, but by '_illness_' did he mean the curse?

"You will not speak of that do you here me!"

"Yunari-Sama, we understand. Your brother was the same at first…"

"I am _not_ my brother."

"We need you!" Kouga shouted out forgetting his place. Yunari laughed mockingly, shaking her head in disagreement.

"All you need is a front! Someone for _them_ to target. What was it? Did Watari tell you I was back? Or did you have someone watching me? Perhaps it was both; I wouldn't but it past you."

"Your Brother died for this family!" Kouga yelled.

"My Brother died a fool!" Yunari shouted back. "I have no intention to die that way!" Yunari was now stood raving at the two men before her.

"Then what?" Asked the old man most calmly. "Do you plan on letting this 'illness' to eat away at you? Leave you with nothing? Perhaps you should have taken your own life…I see your parents died for nothing. They would be ashamed to see you now." Yunari's face became a perfect emotionless mask as the two stood to leave.

"I live not for them." The old man nodded and left without another word.

As everyone cleared the room once again, Muro pulled Tohru to the side.

"Tohru-San I don't know what you understood tonight but my advice is that you forget it. Forget everything you have seen, forget everything you have heard. Those men are of no importance. Don't even think about digging into this, if you open up wounds people will start to fall apart and naturally they will take you down with them."

"But that man he spoke about an 'illness' about her family…"

"The illness is nothing more than the curse, an excuse. Her family are dead. Died in an accident caused by her brother. That's all you need to know. Do you understand? Leave the secrets alone, the Sohma curse is one thing but this family has many more and they will destroy you."

"But…I…"

"Please Tohru-san. Break this dammed curse if you wish, I'm sure you do; why else are you here? But do nothing else; do not try to fix things that re beyond repair. I'm warning you, for your own wellbeing."

**A/N: Lots of speech but lots of information too .**


	10. As Secrets unravel

**A/N: ****YAY for an update . I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the lateness and the start…I thought it just had to be done again.**

**Chapter 10 As secrets unravel.**

Hi I'm Tohru Honda about a year and a half ago my mom died in a car accident and I had to live with my grandfather on my fathers side. It was going well till he had some refurbishment done because his daughter was coming to live with him, during that time he lived with her and her family leaving me alone again. I could have gone to stay with either of my Best friends, Saki Hanajima or Arisa Uotani but I did not want to be a burden so I decided to live alone in a tent. That's when I met Yuki Sohma, well I already knew him but only because he was the 'prince' of my high school and I also met his cousin Shigure Sohma. I later came to live with them and learnt a terrible secret that some members of the Sohma Family were possessed by the vengeful spirits of the twelve animals of the Zodiac and that if their bodies are put under a lot of stress or are hugged by a member of the opposite sex they transform into their relative animal. I promised to keep this a secret and this is where you find me now.

Just before we broke up for the summer break of our second year in High School I met the Horse of the Zodiac, Yunari Sohma who later came to live with us. I found out that Yunari's family had died in a car accident when she was young and that throughout her life she was close to the other Zodiac members, especially Yuki. Shortly after returning to school I also met Muro Sohma the Rooster and the last of the twelve Zodiac members. He really cares about Yunari and something happened between them before she retuned from the country dojo they shared which seemed to have destroyed their happiness. The Sohma family is full of many secrets, things I want to be able to understand but Muro has warned me about getting too close to the secrets that surround Yunari. Could getting to know her be that dangerous? And what effect will this have on my want to break the Curse. I Guess only time will tell.

III

"Very nice Hikage-San, but this is 'Fine Art', I can't pass you with that." Everyone was back at school and taking part in their selected lessons.

"But Sensei, Manga Art dates back centuries, you told us to work on something close to our hearts and I live and breathe Manga. I really want to be a Manga-Ka." Nanashi had almost completed her piece for the term which she had been working on without showing the teacher, it was a large piece done in water colours and inks depicting a battle field. A character much like Nanashi was stood in the centre of the picture dressed in samurai's armour, her hair just coming out of its ribbon as she stood boldly at the top of a hill. Her eyes were the part that attracted you to the image, bright blue eyes coldly staring at the viewer set in a blood stained face.

"I thought you wanted to be a news reporter Nanashi-Chan?" The girl sat next to her stated.

"Yeah that too, but please! Can't you possibly pass me? I've worked really hard."

"I will see what I can do." The teacher answered carrying on her inspection of the classes work.

"ARIGATOU SENSEI!!" Nanashi chirped

"Sohma-San…" The teacher arrived at Yunari's station beside the window. "It's very nice Sohma-San, your family I presume." The teacher wrote down some notes on her clipboard as Nanashi walked over to sneak a peak at the painting.

"Wow! Was your brother's hair really that bright, and where the hell do you two get your hair colour from?" Nanashi remarked on the fact that Yunari's elder brother had bright red hair whereas both her parents had black hair.

"My mother was naturally red like my brother although she always dyed it black; I think the colour offended my father's side of the family somehow. And I take after my grandmother."

"I heard you were only distantly related to the prince and Kyo but you still have the name Sohma, is the Sohma family really that big?" Nanashi began not knowing where she was really going with the subject.

"The Sohma family is huge. My father's relatives are from one of the branch families spanning off the main house you could say, Yuki and Kyo are from the main house though." Yunari answered still working.

"So didn't you have anyone that could take you in, I mean close family?"

"My fathers' side of the family was quite small without linking back naturally and my mom was an orphan. I was passed around the few relatives I had after they died but most of my fathers' family was old so it didn't last long."

"They all died too?" Nanashi found that odd how Yunari had no direct family any more, and how they had all died and any she did have been too distant to really count.

"How did your parents die anyway, I heard you were really young when they did?" Nanashi asked changing her tone of voice so that those close by could not hear.

"It was about ten years ago, in an accident. Didn't you know? I thought it had gotten around the whole school by now. My brother was sick, had been his whole life. One night he was really bad and my father stayed up with him, he had to go see his doctors in the city the next day and…my father fell asleep at the wheel. I was the only one that was spared." Nanashi noticed how Yunari touched the bandaged around her neck as she thought back to the day.

"All three of them died…in an accident." Nanashi had heard of whole families dying in such a way but it was too much of a coincidence, three Sohma's dying ten years ago in an accident, it was too right; but why would Yunari lie about the way her family had died? And it was the same story around the whole school; could it really just be a coincidence?

"Yunari-San!" The teacher called across the room, the headmaster was stood at the door waiting. "Can I have a word?" Yunari stood putting her brush in the small jar of water. Nanashi watched as the three spoke, she saw the frown appear on Yunari's face and the concern in the art teachers' eyes. What was going on? Yunari left with the headmaster, collecting her things and asking Nanashi if she would put away her canvas, she never gave a reason for her departure.

As Nanashi cleaned up Yunari's things she noticed a fancy, black car parked at the school gates, she saw the young Sohma walk across the yard towards it as a man with black hair opened the back door, Yunari seemed to completely ignore the man as she stepped into the car. The door was closed behind her and the young man got in on the drivers side.

_(Later that day…Nanashi's house) _

"Hey dad, I'm home….No answer, guess he's out." Nanashi had been thinking about Yunari and the things she had said all day even asking Yuki about it although he hadn't been much use. All Nanashi had been able to think about was the small chance that everything could be related somehow, the three murders, Yunari's families deaths, even the events with Muro who was accused of being a 'Black Dragon'. Nanashi had thought that if these cases were linked somehow to the 'Black Dragon syndicate' then they could easily make three deaths disappear, but why would they do so?

The young teen made her way towards her fathers study, knowing everything she needed would be there. She hacked into his computer and popped up the files he was most recently looking at, one was a newspaper article.

"'_The Kurokazi Corporation' formally known as the 'Black Dragon Syndicate' today tried to buy out a section of 'Valentine Corp', only to be refused by the utmost head of the Corporation, the direct heir of Matsuri Valentine-Sama, Kamijiro-San. Matsuri Valentine along with his wife and thirty close corporation members were massacred almost thirty years ago on the night of February 14__th__, Valentines Day. As was the standing tradition in the days when these two corporation giants were the leading, rival, heads of the Japanese Mafia.'"_

Nanashi read the article which dated ten years previous, she had heard about the massacre of the Valentines, just like everyone else who lived in Japan and even some people in America. The Valentines and Kurokazi families once ran Japan through Mafia like doings now they ran Japan though business, the Valentine name still owned hospitals, schools, banks, pharmaceuticals and anything that the Kurokazi name didn't.

Nanashi opened up the next files which were records of deaths.

"Damn it dad what on earth were you up to?" Nanashi scanned over the records when she noticed they were all Sohma's. Every Sohma that had died in the past ten years was saved into the file. "It's a long shot but I guess I could try it." Nanashi typed into the search section all deaths occurring on February 14th. Three came back positive.

"Kyoukou, Yuri and Hikari Sohma. All died ten years ago…Deaths…Accidental. These must be what father was on about, the deaths that disappeared." As Nanashi looked through the three reports she noticed that the three were related, Father, Mother and son. "The mom didn't have a maiden name? That's odd; she married young too…had the son at 17…and another child."

"_I was the only one that was spared." _Yunari's words echoed in her mind as she scanned through the report on the death of the mother, everything was very basic.

"Why would she say it like that though? Surely she would have said 'I was the only one to survive' or something like that." Nanashi contemplated on the thought but it was getting late and her mind shouted at her to sleep.

III

The next day passed quickly, Nanashi had hardly seen Yunari around the school but was too busy getting the latest school paper done to really think about anything else. The young teen often stayed behind at school much later than any other students and teachers for that matter as she knew the caretaker and he trusted her to lock up the room she was using and hand the key to him after, being the daughter of the chief of police helped a lot also. As she cleared up her things in the small office she had been given to produce the schools paper she wondered if Yunari was still in the building, she had overheard some of the track team saying that Yunari couldn't go to training because she had work to catch up on in the art department.

Nanashi was right in thinking Yunari was still in the art room for she was just beginning to clean her things away.

"That's a lovely painting." Yunari was startled to hear the voice at the door, dropping the canvas as she stepped back instinctively. "You paint your family well, although they look so sad."

"What are you doing here?" Yunari demanded to know.

"You have been skipping lessons, I was worried. Is something wrong? Little Nari-Sama."

"Get out and leave me alone!" Yunari snapped.

"Now you are in no position to be telling me what to do." The young, black haired teacher picked up the painting as Yunari backed away coming close to the open window. "You really could do with a few extra lessons unless…" Karasu placed the painting down focusing his dark eyes on the teen. "…unless you don't want to put up a fight."

"You know my intentions."

"Yes but your intentions don't go along with our plans. The old fool is waiting for his death and an heir has not been named, as soon as he dies we will be open to move unless…a direct blood descendent is located, if one is then we can't do a thing until they have made up their mind and if they appoint someone as the new head, well we'll be in ruin and my boss with be very displeased with me."

"Oh and we can't have that now can we." Yunari mocked, Karasu did not enjoy being talked to like that and before she could react he had sent her crashing to the floor with a hard slap across the face.

"You watch you words Sohma!" He hissed. Yunari felt the fear growing inside of her; this man had haunted her nightmares for years, caused her to suffer throughout her life and there was nothing she could do. "The Sohma is a pretty big family, I'm sure you have some relatives in there somewhere…perhaps those three men you live with." Yunari was shaking; she felt the tightness in her chest threatening to take over.

"You Can't." she gasped, the stress and fear was taking control; the thoughts of what the man before her could do, what he _had_ done to those she cared about was too much.

"Oh I can." He answered kneeling down to stare into Yunari's pale eyes. The teen began to cough, to fight the tightness; the lack of breath. "Oh what's this? Well this _is_ interesting." Karasu grinned as the defenceless student coughed and gasped for air.

"YUNARI!!!" Shouts echoed through the halls of the empty school she recognised the voiced it was Kyo and Yuki. "YUNARI-CHAN!" Nanashi also called out.

Karasu growled, if he left through the door leading to the hall then they would no doubly see him so he left via the window it was only the second floor after all.

"Yunari!" Kyo slid the door to the art room open as Yuki ran to be by her side.

"Yunari, its okay you need to relax." Yuki said as the young horse still gasped for breath. "You need to calm down." Yuki tried to sound assertive but Nanashi could hear the worry in his voice.

"I'll call an Ambulance." Nanashi finally realised who the other person was stood next to her, it was driver of the car Yunari had left in a few days back.

"No!" Yunari ordered although still coughing violently.

"What are you crazy?" The boy shouted back at her.

"Kouga!" Kyo scolded. "This is not the time, I'll call Hatori." Yunari went to protest but she blacked out before she could say anything.

"Yunari!" Yuki held her as he tried to get a response, Nanashi stood by the door frozen to the spot she had no idea what was going on.

"Out of the way." Kouga ordered as he knelt down, he pulled out what looked like a syringe from his inside jacket pocket (he was wearing a black suit).

"Hey what do you think your doing!" Nanashi asked in panic.

"She has blood on her hands. If I'm right it's the same thing our boss has, brought on by stress, fear and anger. I believe her father had it too?" Yuki still held her as Kouga injected the medication into her arm, the last part of what he said was directed towards the Sohma boys. "She will be alright now, shall I call and ambulance or what?" He asked standing up.

"Kouga can we take your car?" Kyo asked, Kouga nodded. "Right then we go to Shigure's and call Hatori." Yuki just nodded. Kyo was to carry her down the stairs and to where Kouga had parked his car.

"Excuse me!" Nanashi piped up as they began to move out of the school. "What just happened?"

"And you are?" Kouga asked.

"Nanashi, Nanashi Hikage. I'm a friend of Yunari's" she answered unsure of who this Kouga person was.

"Hikage, daughter of the chief of Police? Don't worry, your friend will be fine. You best be on your way it's late." Kouga turned his back on her opening the car door for Kyo. "You understand I will have to inform Hitosu and possibly Kamijiro-Sama." He said to Yuki in a whisper.

"Kamijiro! As in Kakihara Kamijiro? Head of The Valentine Corporation." No one said anything, Kyo was sat in the back with Yunari as Kouga moved to get into the drivers side.

"Wait Yuki!" Nanashi Grabbed hold of the prince's arm. "Who exactly _is_ Yunari Sohma?"

**A/N: The next chapter will be about Tohru so dont complain there's too much Nanashi -ahem- Jamie **


	11. Yunari's Tale

**A/N: ****WOOT! An Update! I know it's a short one but this is the chapter you have all been waiting for it, Yunari's secrets out in the open. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 11 Yunari's Tale.**

The three boys ran into the house as Shigure stood waiting for them, Kouga had called him on the way (he has a hands free, speakerphone system in his car for anyone thinking he was breaking the law or something). Worried that Yunari might transform they reluctantly didn't call an ambulance but called Hatori. As Kyo sat her down on her futon Hitosu; the older man Kouga had visited Shigure's house with the last time walked in.

"You will have to fill me in on the details before we go and inform Kamijiro-Sama." He said in a calm and relaxed voice. "Perhaps it would be wise to tell the girl too?" Hitosu turned to Shigure; they obviously meant Tohru who was stood in the kitchen worrying terribly for Yunari.

Hitosu and Kouga had turned up earlier looking for Yunari when over a cup of tea Yuki had mentioned how suspicion had rose over him taking Yunari out of school. Hitosu explained that Kamijiro-Sama had wished to speak to her about Karasu, it was then Tohru mentioned their sports teacher had the same name and that Yunari had been skipping those lessons. Kyo, Yuki and Kouga rushed out before anyone could say anything and returned back with an unconscious Yunari.

Shigure and Hitosu agreed that it could not be fair on Tohru to keep Yunari's secret any longer, although Yuki was less up to telling the young outsider.

"If we tell her then she will be in danger! What good will it do her to know." Yuki argued.

"I doubt they would bother with one little orphan, besides Yunari's past is painful to Yunari. It _won't_ hurt anyone else to know." Kouga answered.

"Yuki-San I know you are close to Yunari-Sama, and I know you hold resentment to us but it is about time she realized she can no longer hide from her past. She tried and she failed. If we tell Honda-San now I do not think she will come to any harm, if we leave it and things spiral; Honda-san would be thrown in blind and more harm could befall her."

Tohru walked into the room and sat down facing Kouga and Hitosu, her back on the open doors of Yunari's room where she lay on her futon. Yuki was stood by the door adjoining the two rooms together as Shigure and Kyo sat to the side.

"Where would you like to start Tohru-San?" Hitosu asked politely. "Perhaps the beginning would be good." Tohru nodded slowly, she looked back at the unconscious Horse and up at the Rat who seemed angry.

Hitosu began. "Have you heard of the Valentine and Kurokazi families?"

"Isn't that the name of two businesses in Japan?" Tohru answered shakily. Hitosu chuckled slightly.

"Yes. They are the names of the two largest business corporations in Japan. Kouga and I belong to the Valentine Corporation. Yunari's mother was a Valentine." Hitosu paused to allow Tohru some time to think and ask any questions.

"The sports teacher Karasu-sensei, and the boy we met in the park are they part of the Val-"

"No" Hitosu interrupted. "Karasu Shikinara and Watari both belong to the Kurokazi Corporation, we know of a number of members, business wise and underground."

"I don't understand, why does Yunari's mother being part of this effect Yunari?" Hitosu nodded as the wind chimes sang.

"Perhaps I should explain. Forty years ago, the Valentine family were murdered, the bloodline of the Valentines was destroyed but in the previous leaders will it stated an Heir, Kakihara Kamijiro, the man we work for. Now by some ridiculous law made between the two first members of the Valentines and Kurokazis only those of direct blood can take over as Heir; unless the previous Heir appoints someone. Are you following." Tohru nodded politely. "Now forty years ago when all were killed there was a survivor, Yunari's mother, Yuuri. By time my side had tracked her down she had married and was pregnant with her second child, she wanted nothing to do with the past she had abandoned, although we couldn't let it rest."

"Why?" Tohru asked, "All she wanted was a quiet life with her family."

"The same thing Yunari wants." Yuki snapped.

Hitosu cleared his throat and signalled Kouga not to loose his calm. "If an heir is not named in two years after the death of the previous one then the Valentine Corporation is broken up and sold on. The Kurokazis planed for this to happen and buy most of us out, if that happened then the underground business of the Kurokazis would no longer need to be underground. No one knows what impact this could have on Japan or the international companies The Valentines own."

"So let it be." Yuki began again. "Yunari has had enough of it! You don't know what it's like for her."

"Yuki!" Shigure scolded. "There is no need to raise your voice at Hitosu-San, he knows what she went through."

"But he wasn't there, he hasn't seen her mourn for family member after family member. He hasn't dealt with her nightmares, her refusals to eat and sleep…" Tohru sat silent as Yuki yelled, she had never seen him this angry before. Yuki punched the wall with his fist. "Just when she thought she could get away, when her life was getting better. You had to turn up again didn't you and after she was betrayed, did you think that would have helped?" Yuki remarked setting his pale eyes on Hitosu.

The much older man ignored the teen's outburst and addressed Tohru again. "As you might have gathered Yunari's family all died, in fact they were most possibly murdered by the Kurokazis, she often arrived home to find another member of her fathers family dead." Hitosu took a drink of his tea that Tohru had made before they had sat down.

"For ten years she suffered like this." Kouga carried on. "The last was her grandfather who she had been living with for about two years, she found him dead a few weeks before she was to attend high school. He had been shot, it was made to look like a burglary. Yunari really suffered after that. She even tried to take her own life." Tohru gasped. She looked up at Yuki who was turned away from her then to Kyo and Shigure, she could tell by their eyes that Kouga was telling the truth.

"Thankfully Yuki saved her." Shigure answered the question Tohru had been thinking to ask. "Convinced her against it, although after she got out of hospital she decided to try and disappear. Went with her Swords-master and Muro and lived in that dojo."

"But she returned?" Tohru questioned.

"She was betrayed." Yuki said gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

"_I can never forgive you. Just go. Leave me alone." _

"_There is only so much heartache I can take Muro! Just…Please just leave."_

"Muro." Tohru muttered as she remembered the argument they had had.

A knock at the door shattered the silence between the group of people, Hatori had arrived to see to Yunari, Kouga and Hitosu left as he closed the door to Yunari's room.

Hatori left an hour later telling Shigure to make sure Yunari rests and doesn't stress out, he would have stayed longer but he had had a hard time getting away from the main house. Akito was running a high fever and Hatori did not want to mention he was going out to see to Yunari so had to make us some excuse.

Tohru entered Yunari's room taking her something to eat to find her sat against the sliding doors looking out into the garden.

"I brought you some food Yunari-san, you really should eat something." Tohru walked into the darkened room placing the tray of food by the futon.

"Thank you. I will." Tohru stood in the darkness the nights moon the only light. "You know…" Yunari began. "…About my past." Tohru walked forwards and sat down beside her, she was so pale in the moonlight; her dark robes looking odd against it all.

"Yes they told me about your family, about what you went through." Yunari laughed, her throat was dry and most likely hurt her.

"I'm sure they forgot to tell you the finer details." Tohru looked out into the silent garden, thinking back to what she had been told. "My parents were murdered, I watched it all." Tohru gasped turning to look at the young teen quickly. "My mother was first, shot in the back as we ran. I think they shot her a few extra times just to be sure too. My brother and I ran into a bed room where he told me to hide in the wardrobe. He took his sword but they shot him too. I watched as he tried to fight back but they shot him in the head and he fell to the floor. That blood never did come out of the wood." Tohru felt the tears welling in her eyes as Yunari told her story. "My father fought the man, they both fought with swords. I remember thinking he must have run out of bullets. My father lost quickly the sword pinned him to the wall after he crashed into the wardrobe where I was hiding." Yunari closed her eyes. "I still remember his face when he saw me hiding only a foot or so away from him, and he cried and then he smiled and then he died. The man hadn't run out of bullets; he was saving the last one for my father. I watched as my father stared his killer in the eyes, waiting for the bullet. When I close my eyes I can still see his smile, and hear that sound." Tohru was crying, she wanted just to hold Yunari in an embrace and tell her that she was so sorry for what happened to her, that it wasn't fair and all things that she couldn't think of right now but knew if she started she would rant for ages. "He found me and I ran. I ran as fast as I could. It was raining so hard, thundering and lightening but I still heard his laugh as I ran." Yunari turned to face Tohru as she cried, slowly removing the bandages around her neck to reveal three horrific scars. "To stand for the lives that were taken that night." Yunari answered in an almost whisper.

"And Muro." Tohru croaked as tears fell down her cheeks.

"He was one of them."

**A/N: Yeah I hadn't planned on getting this far so the next chapter might take a while as I now don't know how to follow this much. Please review.**


	12. Too much for Tohru!

**A/N: ****WOOT UPDATE XD….I'm, so sorry for this late update but you know what I'm like by now and college work is evil but it's self inflicted… **

**Chapter 12 Too much for Tohru?**

"_He was one of them"_ Those words seemed to hang in the air as the wind became still. Tohru sat beside Yunari speechless looking back at the scars on her neck.

"Honda-San?" Yuki was stood at the sliding door, he had heard Tohru go into Yunari's room and thought it was about time he stepped in. "You should leave Yunari alone now. She needs to rest." Tohru brushed away the tears with the back of her sleeve.

"Be sure to eat something okay Yunari-san." Tohru instructed politely receiving a nod off the young horse as she replaced the bandages around her neck.

Yuki closed the door to Yunari's room leaving her in the solitude of the night.

"Yu-Yuki-Kun…I…Erm…" Tohru had all the information she had learnt buzzing around in her mind still trying to make sense of things.

"When I was very young…" Yuki began knowing what Tohru would want to hear; what anyone would what to know after hearing the things Tohru had. "…All I had was Akito and my mother. It was all I knew. Everyone said that the Rat was special." Yuki laughed slightly. "My Childhood wasn't…I was always surrounded in darkness, I had never spoken to the other Zodiac members I didn't even know all of their names. Things got too much sometimes, the darkness and the loneliness. Then one day I heard her…" Yuki looked back to the closed doors of Yunari's room. "…I heard her laughing, her laughter was infectious; others began to laugh. They were playing a game…her and the other Zodiac members. I went to look for the laughter I didn't recognise and when I found her they all stopped. I remember Kyo tired to pull her away as they moved their game elsewhere but she stayed and just looked back at me." Tohru listened carefully to what Yuki was saying, listening to his story, something he had never told anyone before.

"It was like looking in a mirror…."

_Flashback… (Can't be bothered to make Yuki explain so flashback time) _

"Hey! Nari-Chan come on, lets go play somewhere else." Kagura tugged on the sleeved arm of the young horse that stood eyes locked with the Rat of the Zodiac. "He can't play with us he's sick…" She continued.

"Why would you want to play with that filthy Rat anyway?" Kyo growled. Yunari raised her hand a very grownup gesture to signal that she wanted silence.

"You go I'll catch up." She sounded older than her years but she couldn't be any older than an elementary school student, the same age as Kyo or maybe Hatsuharu. The others left her alone facing the Rat… "It's Yuki-San isn't it?" He was shocked that she knew his name when he didn't know hers but then _everyone_ knew the Rat. "I'm Yunari although you can call me Nari-Chan everyone does." She smiled a warm, genuine smile one that Yuki had never seen before. A smile one does to someone when they acknowledge the others existence. It was not a smile one would direct to a person they hated. "A lot of the grown-ups say we look alike." It was then Yuki really took in her features - she was wearing a summer dress with smart summer sandals, her hair cut short, bandages around her neck from first glance they did look alike but Yuki knowing his own form picked out the difference in eye colour and that she was possibly more pale then he was.

"I'm the horse." She stated proudly holding out her hand expecting a handshake. Yuki just stood staring at the hand held out to him.

"I never knew there was a horse." Yuki said meekly.

"We used to live on the other side of the estate, never had much to do with the actual family. Just there to make up the numbers." Yuki was stunned at this statement. He had heard Akito say those words many a time, that some Zodiac members were purely their to make up the numbers but she, the young girl only his age said it so carelessly.

"Have you met Akito-Sama?" The light haired boy asked curiously.

"Yeah once, I don't think he liked me." She spoke of Akito so calmly as she kicked the soft dirt, like he was just another member of the family rather than 'The Head' of the family. "Did you know it's been _years_ since the last Rat, longer than the last Dragon. He was on of my relatives…the last Rat I mean. Its why some of the elders say I look like you because all the animals of past have looked like the one before them. Shi-Chan looks a lot like the last dog so I've been told." Yuki just continued to look on awed by the person stood before him, never had he met anyone like her. The horse, the one with the Rat in her Family before him…she didn't hate him.

_End flashback… _

"Yunari came and opened so many doors for me, back when we were children she was the only one who played with me. Then the grownups noticed and it became alright that she played with me. Even Akito didn't mind I remember we were playing chess and he came in; I expected him to be angry but Yunari just stood up and asked if he wanted to play too." Tohru found this information surprising she had seen Akito become angry and had felt his wrath. She knew that he become exceedingly jealous over the Zodiac members. "She always stood up to him, just like she does now."

Yuki was now stood watching the trees sway in the breeze, a habit Yunari also had.

"It wasn't till middle school that I learnt about her family although I had always known that they had died. She used to have the same nightmares every night, always moving from the inside to the outside then back again as one by one her family died. Sometimes she would get sick like she is now and Akito would go to her and no one else, it was never fair." Then Tohru realized he cared for Yunari, all the Zodiac members cared for her in some way but Yuki _really_ cared for her, and perhaps he even loved her.

III

"Hey prince!" Uo called across the class room as everyone chatted about the up and coming festival. "Where's the princess?"

"I'm afraid she's sick today." Yuki answered politely.

"WHAT!" Half the males in the class crowded around Yuki. "What happened? Is she alright? Is it serious?" Yuki and the others couldn't help but laugh at the reaction the boys gave to the news of Yunari's day off although Yuki figured it was the same way the Yuki fan club girls would react on hearing news that he was ill.

"It's just a cold." He said so they would back off. "I have some things in the student council to deal with so I'll see you later, right Honda-San?" Tohru nodded as Yuki escaped the crowed room.

"Is it right that Yunari-San is sick?" Yuki did not expect to see Kage stood in the hallway (you met him in chapter 3). "I hope it isn't serious, she seems the type that would find it hard to fight against illness."

"She'll be fine." Yuki answered with a small scowl walking past the other classmate towards the council.

"Kage! Come in here?" One of the girls yelled. "What do you think?" Up on the chalk board the class had got together and picked the cast for the play they were to be doing as all seconded years were expected to put on a play for the cultural festival.

"I see Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet' was chosen in the end. Although is it really necessary to have it as an _all_ male cast?" The girls giggled as the boys looked down the cast list to find which rolls they had to play, some girls were involved but they were given minor rolls.

III

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Shigure taunted.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?!" The young orange haired teen yelled down the hall.

"What's this?" Yuki asked walking into the house as he had stayed after school with the council; everyone was sat in the living room drinking tea apart from Kyo who had just stormed off to his room.

"It seems the play and cast was chosen today." Yunari answered silently sipping out of the ceramic mug. "Kyo was cast as Romeo."

"Oh, so that's why the cat is so upset. Who was cast as Juliet?" Everyone stopped drinking as Yunari looked up from her cup. Tohru watched the silent conversation the two zodiac members had and couldn't help but let out a slight giggle as Yuki's face changed.

The weeks passed with little action, the class was busy with the play…which wasn't going very well as Kyo refused to turn up half the time, Tohru had work and class work to catch up on and Yunari was frequently visited by Kouga who she refused to see.

It was one night after work that things began to get interesting for the young teen.

"Will you look at him…?" Some of the older women were looking out the window of the office building.

"He's so handsome…" Tohru's first thoughts were that Yuki was stood outside the building waiting for her like he had done on several occasions however when she looked it was not the young Rat but the Rooster.

"Muro-San?" Tohru greeted the tall red head with caution; she remembered what Yunari had told her. That Muro Sohma not only being the Rooster of the Zodiac but was also part of the Black Dragon Clan, the same people who had brutally killed Yunari's family. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Don't you want to know how I found out where you worked?" Muro asked with a slight grin. Tohru blushed and stuttered a response. "Don't worry about it, I figured Yunari or someone would have told you about me by now. Is there somewhere we can talk or do you need to get back?"

Tohru thought about it for a moment, she should listen to his side of the story although if the others had found out she had been talking to him how would they react? Would they be angry at her? In the end she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Muro took her to a small coffee shop what was still open and sat in a far corner so no one would over here their conversation.

"I can guess what you think of me right now but, I've heard you're quite the understanding person. I've heard a lot of good things about what you have done for this family Tohru-San although I must warn you now that you know Yunari's secrets your life could be in danger." Tohru shifted in her seat, she was still unsure what to think.

"If Akito finds out that you have been told Yunari's past and that; that side of her family is trying to contact her he will go crazy. He will demand that she returns to him and that you are to leave the Sohma house, he might even have your memories erased." That caught her attention…to have her memories erased now would be too horrible to think about. "I don't want for her to return to that place, returning to the main house could be too much for her." That's when Tohru noticed the look in Muro's eyes.

"You really love her." Tohru spoke out loud. Muro didn't deny it.

"I didn't know who she was till after I got involved with the Black Dragons." He began quietly "I was a messed up kid…with the Zodiac and everything I needed a way to vent, to break away from Sohma house. When I found out I tried to get out but it's not like the small time street gangs…I had been trusted, knew their secrets, met the boss…I had killed people. If you want to leave something like the Black Dragons after learning all their sins, you don't leave alive. So that's why I left with Yunari, tried to build a new life. Away from The Black Dragons and the Sohma's, but they found us. They threatened to kill her, I managed to convince them I was going to do it myself; she overheard and they didn't trust me."

"Couldn't you have explained?" Muro shook his head.

"You don't understand. She trusted me; we lived together for two years, spent years together growing up. I was there for her just as much as Yuki was during the years of murder, the bouts of sickness. I was the one she confided in when she was scared that she had the same illness that would have claimed her father and brother if the clan hadn't done it quicker. I was so careful never for her to see the tattoo. I got up before she did, watched till she fell asleep but the day she saw it, everything was ruined. The talk between myself and the other member I could explain but the tattoo… the mark of a Black Dragon Assassin…At that moment all her love for me turned into complete and utter hate"

"I don't think she hates you as much as you think…" Tohru began. "No one can go from loving someone to completely hating them."

"You don't get it…_I was there_… The night her family was murdered is when I found out who she was. I knew her brother I was best friends with him…but I never realized not till it was too late. I have spent ten years trying to make up for what I did, trying to fill the gap of the brother whose life I took."

Tohru sat in silence just looking down at her tea cup, Muro would have been 14 when Yunari's parents were killed. Had he already killed by that age? It wasn't possible.

"When…?" Tohru spoke in hardly a whisper but he knew what the question was.

"I was best friends with Hikari but he and I were from different worlds. I went along thinking nothing of it but I recognized the house."

_Flashback…ah I love flashbacks _

A 14 year old Muro ran silently through the grounds of the large estate, he knew the houses, knew the people sleeping.

"Why are we here?" He hissed to the other man running beside him.

"Because out target is here." The man whispered back. Muro felt uneasy he knew the house they were quickly coming to…could he go through with it?

"We're here…you know your places." The leader of the group commanded the small band of assassins. His name was Karasu and he was only a few years older than Muro, 17 to be exact. He had done this a number of times…he was loyal to the clan, to his family whereas Muro stood meters away from his family about to betray them.

He told himself they were not family, they were outsiders married into the Sohma's only here, on the inside, because of the young daughter. They had made things difficult for him, teased him. Hikari Sohma had acted like his friend but he looked down on him really. Hikari thought he was better than him, thought that sensei liked him better their three year difference was enough in their skills. The mother…the reason they were here always kept herself to herself, a waste of space. The father was sick, everyone knew. Talented but very ill he would have been lucky to see the next winter. The daughter was the only different one, she was part of the Zodiac just like him but then again even then they were apart…She looked like 'Gods' beloved Rat, 'God' loved her even though she was the useless horse. The whole family looked down on him…everyone looked down on little Muro. He was just the poor little rooster whose mother had left him, whose father had left them both…the shadow at the New Year's party who everyone overlooked.

"Red!" His nickname in the clan for his striking red hair, a trait that came with being the rooster. "Change of plan. You are to remain out here with Ji, Shunn and I will go in, the two of us can handle it." Muro nodded, he was supposed to have gone in too but Karasu must have picked up on his uneasiness.

Ji took one side, Muro took the other…he watched as Hikari and Yunari fled from the room where Karasu and Shunn had attacked…they had been sleeping in the same room with a heater since it was early February and cold. The mother Yuuri told them to run as she was shot.

"Nari don't look back!" The brother yelled over the mothers own screams of being shot, Karasu had taken her out quickly to stop her shouting and alerting the other sleeping members of the estate. Muro watched as he calmly walked past the groaning woman emptying the rest of the round into her then moving onto the room in which the siblings had hidden putting another magazine into the gun. Muro heard more gun shots and the father running down to the room.

"Red!" It was Ji calling him. "Shunn's down I got to take him, keep your eyes out! Take down the girl if you have to. The old man puts up one hell of a fight." Muro saw Ji leave over the roofs carrying Shunn just as it began to rain. More gun shots, a scream. A young child ran out of the house faster than the average child, it was Yunari with her horses speed. Karasu followed slowly.

"What the hell!" By time Muro had caught up, he was too late…where the young child should have been there lay a small white horse. "What is this?" Karasu backed away from the strange child; horrified.

_End flashback _

"He knows…" Tohru whispered.

"I've kept you too long…" Muro stood quickly. "I'll walk you back so far."

"What happened? Surely the Sohma's know that their secret got out?" She asked extremely concerned for them…did they know others knew? Did Yuki and Kyo know that the gym teacher knew their secrets?

"Only Ayame, Hatori, Shigure and I know that they found out that night. Karasu had never told anyone. He personally went before Akito and blackmailed him. The Sohma's were to do what they could to end the investigation on the murders in return for their secrets. It worked."

"So that's why they just disappeared…" Muro stopped and looked up into the stars.

"You wanted to know when I killed right? I avoided the question and told you my story of that night instead, because really I've killed several people…not by my own hand but by telling _'them'_ … My first was when I was just a kid. He had a family and everything but he was working for the Red Dragons…looking for a cure that had plagued the Valentine family as well Yunari's. It' sort of ironic isn't it; I helped kill the man who could have saved the person I love."

"But…How could you…Erm…" Tohru felt really bad for asking but she had to know, somewhere she felt that he couldn't have killed…she wanted to prove that deaths he blamed himself for were not his burden.

"Like I said I told them…Hikari told me about his father being sick and that they were looking for a cure using his mothers companies. The Valentine companies. All they needed to do was kill off the lead man and the Valentines would soon stop their research…lucky for them he too had the disease. Killed him and threatened them to cover it up...it was all too easy. The family were none the wiser, even had an open coffin; but If I hadn't opened my big mouth then who knows how many years I took him away from his family."

"But you were just a kid, you couldn't have known." Tohru did what Tohru does best and try to justify the matter in hand.

Muro laughed. "His name was Katsuya…Cause of death, pneumonia. His lungs were probably so torn up by the disease, no one thought twice about it." Muro walked off down the street leaving Tohru stood in her own terrible thoughts. "I'm sorry Tohru-San but I must ask you to leave the Sohma family…Your family have suffered so much already because of us, your kindness is wasted…"

**A/N:**** And if anyone is thinking WTF??? By this time then Muro blames himself for the deaths of people… he was indirectly responsible kinda like you didn't shoot the person but gave the gun to the murderer knowing what they were going to do thing. Anyway Katsuya Honda died from a 'cold' according to the Manga well the Black Dragons have that much power that they could make it look like he did, changing death certificates …the doctors worked for them surely you get the idea? If not I'll answer any questions you throw at me . **


End file.
